Lost Cause
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: The Blood Wards go seriously wrong and Dumbledore cannot even find Harry. While the world doesn't know where Harry is Wolfram and Hart hire him because of his genius and ambition. What could Harry James Potter do with the whole Law Firm in his palm? SLASH
1. Chapter 1:Gotta Be More

Chapter 1: Gotta Be More

_"There's gotta be more to life than this, there's gotta be more everything I thought exists" _

_- POD- Youth of the Nation_

A young 10-year-old Harry James Potter gasped awake after his second nightmare that night. Fire and brim stone was all it seemed he could think about, a battle of good versus evil, death versus life. _'Maybe I should cut down on the TV shows.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Ever since his counselor had suggested Harry take the high school aptitude test the Dursleys had been suddenly ecstatic about Harry being their nephew. He was a certifiable genius with an IQ that was off the charts. Suddenly Harry could watch what he pleased and besides still running a few errands here and there Harry had freedom beyond belief. The Dursleys encouraged Harry to spend time at the Library researching whatever interested him all due to their semi-diluted hopes that Harry would one day kindly repay them in millions. No matter how smart Harry was in all subjects only a few things seemed to oddly interest him: the supernatural, the law, and an odd fascination with immortality.

Harry got up normally just as always and got ready for school. He threw on his normal clothing and headed out the door to his junior year in high school. Harry's ambition was unmatched and he was scheduled to graduate high school in a mere 3 months. He had been in an extreme acceleration program at the Firefly High School for the Gifted. The Firefly High School was created and founded by a Law Firm called Wolfram and Hart.

Harry sat down in the library and began to study everything from Science to English as required. Suddenly the intercom turned on "Harry Potter to the Dean's office, Harry Potter to the Dean's office immediately." Slight annoyed by the interruption Harry skulked down to Dean Devlin's office.

Upon arriving Harry found the Dean and a man in a Black Armani suit with yellow eyes waiting for him. "This man is the head of Wolfram and Hart, the London division. His name is Carter Fairfax. Now I'll leave you to, call me if you need me Mr. Fairfax," said the Dean. Harry noticed that the man was about 6 foot 1. He had an aura about him of pure evil and a smile that matched his thoughts. Yet, Harry felt drawn to him.

"Good day Mr. Fairfax, what could I possibly help you with?" Harry inquired.

"Well Mr. Potter, it appears that you are an extremely bright student who's abilities and strengths could be of great use to Wolfram and Hart."

"And what abilities are you speaking of?"

"Well Mr. Potter it appears that you are more than meets the eye, an untrained wizard with an extremely logical brain. A powerful combination that my branch believes we could find useful. The Senior Partners also believe you could be of great use eventually in the salvage of the LA Branch."

"Wizard? No such thing sir,"

"Ah, but there is such a thing. There are wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves, demons of all sorts. And you are one of those supernatural creatures."

"Prove it!" Harry yelled, "Sorry sir, I mean please prove it," Harry stated threw gritted teeth.

The man in front of him nodded and suddenly the man before him grew fangs and his eyebrows got this odd look about them. "I am a vampire Mr. Potter, one of the oldest still alive. Which is why I can't seem to get my eyes back to their human color again."

"So why should I trust a vampire?" Harry demanded.

"Because I'm here to offer you the deal of a life time Mr. Potter. I want to make you your own department at Wolfram and Hart. You are a powerful Wizard and with the correct training you could do anything. Add to that your knowledge of the sciences and the law and well it sounds like you are the perfect candidate to work for our Law Firm." But the twinkle in this demons eyes made it seem as if there were a catch.

"What's this going to cost me?" Harry asked, he just needed to know.

"Nothing Mr. Potter you would be the head of our Mystical Breakthrough's department and would have access to every inch of the company. We would pay you handsomely of course and give you a place to live. You see Mr. Potter Wolfram and Hart is more than a Law Firm, we are a multi-dimensional company that deals with everything from science to the law. We do everything we can to find things first. Frankly the senior partners want you and only you. If I were to return with a no they might be… angry with me. So anything you want and I am to provide you with it."

"What's the catch?"

"We would of course need your word that you won't tell anyone our secrets and we also want you to sign a ten year contract."

"Alright, I'll do it,"

"Good, good. Now is there anything else you'd like out of the deal?"

"Can you make someone immortal?"

"Well… you see Mr. Potter the closest thing to that, that the Firm can offer is turning you into a vampire."

"Then I shall think on that part, Sir, where and when do I sign?"

"After you graduate I will be back and have you sign up. How does 2 million a year sound for your starter pay?"

"That'll do sir,"

"Oh and lastly we are going to have you go to a Wizarding School eventually for your initial education there when you are 11. Until then however, we are going to have you studying the laws of demons and other sciences at Wolfram. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Great, see you in a few months Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as he watched Mr. Fairfax walk out of the room. He knew there had to be more to life and now he had found his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2: Headstrong

Chapter 2: Headstrong

"Headstrong to take you on, headstrong to take on anyone"

– Trapt - Headstrong

_Knock knock._ The noise on the door rapped away until Vernon answered it. "Hello, how may I help you?" There standing in front of Vernon in the middle of the day was a woman who was about 5 foot 7 and wearing a suit, pencil skirt and all. She had green eyes and black hair and was holding a leather black brief case.

"I am here for Mr. Potter. I understand he graduated yesterday correct?" She said melodically.

"Um, yes what do you want with my nephew?" Vernon asked slightly nervous.

"I am here about a business proposition Mr. Dursley. Now can you please inform him that I a Miss Darcy is here to see him from Wolfram and Hart."

Harry came out of the shadows with a smile on his face, "I hoped you'd say that,"

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, I will be your personal secretary once you sign these papers" She said motioning to her brief case, "They are only a few procedural papers, and then the job is yours."

Vernon had an odd look in his eyes, "Job?"

"Yes uncle, I've been hired as the head of a department at the Wolfram and Hart Law Firm and will be moving to London." Harry said with a grin on his face yet his voice was so calm and informative.

"So, Boss where would you like to sign these paper?"

"The living room table should due," Harry replied.

**5 Hours Later**

"Now with that paper work out of the way, the question becomes do you want to live in a flat, a mansion, a house, or something else?"

"A house will do Miss Darcy."

"Call me Sarah, boss."

"Alright, Sarah a 2 story house near the law firm would be lovely." Harry informed her.

"Since you are a little too young for driving we will provide you with a limo for transportation to and from work." Sarah said smiling.

"Thank you Sarah"

"Wait a minute, Harry is this really going to be worth it?" Vernon frantically asked.

"Uncle, I am getting paid $2 million a month or 1,203,568 pounds a year plus a house and a limo. Yes I am sure. Now if you two will excuse me I need to pack up." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Actually boss, the Head of the Firm has asked that I take you shopping for new things. Everything from furniture to clothing. You can forget your old things and allow the Firm to take care of you." Sarah told him.

Harry nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

"You may want to say good bye now, after the shopping trip we are getting on a private jet to Wolfram and Hart, meanwhile company workers will purchase and furnish your house. When we arrive I shall take you straight home."

"Alright then shopping it is, good bye Uncle. See you around." Harry said and walked out of #4 Privit Drive, hoping to never return again.

Harry's shopping trip started with picking wall paper. He ended up choosing mostly white, black, and red citing them as his favorite colors. He also bought black furniture for just about everything. The tailor was next and Sarah told him she had a special place they were going to go for his clothing.

"Here we will get you both mystical and normal dress clothes. You will be representing us in the magical and human portions of the world therefore you must be able to fit in either way." Sarah informed him.

Harry was magically measured and then let loose upon the store to pick out outfits. He ended up getting 24 total. He bought 10 human suits that ranged from grey to navy and black. He also ended up getting some pin striped ones. His favorite suit was pure black with a burgundy under coat. Then he also had bought 10 wizard robes. They were each different colors for different events but every color was a dark one: Dark green, dark red, dark blue, black, and grey. Sarah recommended Harry get four extra robes. One was dark green with silver under coat and silver buttons. One was burgundy with a golden undercoat and golden buttons. One navy and bronze and the last one was black with yellow accents. Harry had no idea why she would suggest such robes but bought them anyways.

"For some extra cash I can charm these suits to grow with you and also provide a bit of protection," The lady working at the store said.

"Alright, then please do so." Harry said.

Sarah then handed over a credit card to the lady who swiped it and said, "Pleasure doing business which such an illustrious office as Wolfram and Hart."

"The pleasure is all ours madam," Sarah said and then together her and Harry walked out.

The jet was the next stop and then home sweet home.

"You ready to take on Wolfram and Hart boss?" Sarah asked trying to make conversation on the ride.

"Of course, it'll be a piece of cake," Harry said confidently.

"Well, it may be harder than you think. There are some things we didn't mention." Sarah said trying to look semi-ashamed but failing miserably.

"Like what?"

"Most people consider us an 'evil' law firm." Sarah whispered pretending it was a secret and letting out a small giggle.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Harry yelled.

"Because at the time you would have likely turned down the offer. So I was instructed to get the papers signed and then tell you. " She said cheerfully, "The partners wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what makes you evil?"

"Well some of our clients do things like eat babies, and ritual human sacrifices, but they would do that with or without our firm."

"So basically your clients are evil not the firm itself." Harry asked intrigued.

"Oh don't get me wrong we kill employees, we kill other people, we have even helped stage the apocalypse a time or two. But most of the time we are fine…not good but still okay… except for the killing employees deal, that's a daily basis kind of thing."

"So I could die" Harry demanded fear growing in his young eyes.

"Surprisingly no, the partners want you alive so that wasn't part of your contract. In fact we wrote in there that you get to keep your soul and life no matter what. I on the other hand could even die and I'd still be working for them."

"Okay then… and what exactly do you guys want me to do for you?"

"Well for the first year we just mainly want you studying laws: laws of physics, society, magic, demons. Basically we want you to know everything you can. You will get to know the laws more extensively then anyone. Granted for the basic laws of society we were just going to implant that in your head. However, the laws of magic demonic and otherwise we want you to study yourself. Your department will not be created until after you go to school but until then we will pay you to learn." She said smiling.

"Alright, so I'll be sitting in a Library all day?"

"No, an office. You only need one book after all."

"Now boss I think the plane is landing. Time to take you home and you start working first thing tomorrow. Well actually you are getting your implant tomorrow but same thing."

"Alright, I'm ready to take it on." Harry flashed her a smile as the plane went down and landed on Wolfram and Hart. They exited the plane and headed off to Harry's new home.

* * *

Hey,

This is your writer talking. So, I know I seem to be lacking on my other stories but I've been watching Angel recently and OMG I love the evil law firm so I decided to write this story... Now reviews would be great and if you have any comments or questions fire away... doesn't mean I'll answer them right away because well I may not want you to know the answer just yet. Anyways Do review please.

Corvus Nyx


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge Versus Imagination

Knowledge Versus Imagination

"Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world."  
-- Albert Einstein

Harry James Potter the newest scholar of Wolfram and Hart sat at his office with three books: Physics by Kris Falk, Magic Theory by Louis Arando, and The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort by Rita Skeeter.

"Sarah, come here." Harry ordered.

"Yes Boss?"

"What do you know about this Rita Skeeter lady and Lord Voldemort?"

"Nothing more then what is in that book Boss. The Wizarding World avoids letting us in on what happens behind their warded walls."

"So is it true that I killed him?"

"Possibly, it explains that scar on your forehead."

Harry nodded and waved a dismissive hand at her. She promptly walked out of the room.

Harry then began scanning the physics book which basically stated that nothing could go against the laws of physics so on and so forth. Magic could however go against it. _'Now I killed Voldemort at the age of one on accident. That alone goes against laws of physics, magic, and common sense.' _Harry thought to himself _'But what if it doesn't what if it was physics, magic, and daemonic magic working as one?'_Harry looked at the physics book and spoke into it, "Daemonic Magick Full Compendium" and suddenly the book changed, got thicker and a pentagram appeared on the cover._ 'Daemonic magic is the only magic that doesn't have rules of any sort. But it only works on the demons in theory. Even then only a demon with full control over their magic could do such a thing…' _Harry flipped to the protection section of the demon theory book and it read.

**_History of Protection Magicks_**

**_The Sacrament of the Shadowlands_**

**_An old order of demons called the Kaen Clan in the early 10,000's faced a terrible war. Fear gripped them that their race would be eradicated. So in a last ditch effort the elders of the clan gathered together and made a pentagram with each elder as being a point on the pentagram. The oldest of them stood in the middle of the pentagram and looked to the sky. He then said in their daemonic language the equivalent of, "Death is coming my lord, We 6 offer to you our lives in exchange for those of our future generations. We ask that those future generations who sacrifice themselves for their offspring receive their wish and their offspring be spared. Please oh good and gracious lord, spare them." Then the eldest got on his knees carrying an old ritual knife and slit his wrists. Each corner of the pentagram then followed suit. After their deaths every demon of that tribe survived the war. However, the elders never told their own people because they felt that if they cared they would try to sacrifice themselves for their offspring no matter what. Now 12,000 years later the line is almost eradicated. Those that survive share other demons blood and have blended into society. The Clan of Kaen lives on, barely. Yet this was the beginning of Daemonic Protection Magicks. _**

**_Understanding the Protections_**

**_To understand Daemonic Protection Magick one must understand Daemon society. Daemons are brutal, murderous and hold honor in battle alone. To use such a petty thing as magick to protect one looks bad and is not honorable. That is why protection magick amongst daemon races is so rare. No daemon wants to admit that they feared the enemy that much. Yet that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Most daemonic protection magick is cast upon the armor that the warrior is wearing. There are several different types of protection magick. There is sacrifice magick, incantation magick, and inner magick. _**

**_Sacrifice Magick_**

**_The strongest of the magicks. Sacrifice magick requires a debt to be paid to the gods. Normally such a debt is paid with a life, or a soul. This is the strongest yet the darkest of all type of sacrifice magick. One must give a life without restraint to the gods without even knowing if they accept the sacrifice. It is a dangerous procedure and there is no right way to do it. All that is required is a life to give and a way to connect to the god you want the help from. For a description of a Sacrifice read the history. _**

**_Incantation Magick_**

**_Incantation Magick is strong but not extremely. It is considered one of the most flexible of the 3 types of protection magick and most creative as well. For best results, use Latin it's the closest language to the original daemonic one. One must incant some words that have will power, belief, and a focus behind them. The will power must come from the desire to do what you want to, the complete and utter desire to do so. Second one must believe it will work, doesn't mean it definitely will but you need to atleast convince yourself it will. Last you must have utter concentration and the correct words. For example if you wish to protect yourself with a force field you may say something like, "Navitas Servo Rectus Orbis Mihi" Which translates into, "Energy Protection Encircle Me"_**

**_Inner Magick_**

**_Inner Magick, hard to do and almost pointless to do. Basically Inner Magick is the equivalent to a wizards accidental magick. One must be at a high stress point and without words are able to make things happen. It isn't unheard of but it rarely happens. Only one daemon has ever mastered such an ability. His name was Abraxas. It is recommended that one doesn't toil in such magicks as inner magick because it can have severe consequences if done wrong. _**

Harry tore his eyes away from the book, "Sarah come in here,"

"Yes Boss?" Sarah asked.

"Is there a test we can run to find out if I have any demonic blood in me?"

"Er… maybe, I'll ask the demon department head to come down here. Her name is Kira. Be polite please boss. I'll go get her now."

Kira Sanchez, with flowing red hair and in a lab coat, walked into Mr. Potter's office 10 minutes later, "So Mr. Potter, what exactly do you need with the demon department?"

"I'd like a test or two run, I think I might have some demon blood in my viens."

"Mr. Potter, although possible that is indeed unlikely. What makes you think that you might?" Kira asked.

"Why does it matter?'

"So I know if I'm wasting my time or not," Kira stated coldly while shooting Harry a glare.

"According to some history books I survived a killing curse that should have killed me. The only explanation I have found is that my mother sacrificed herself for me and she might have had demon blood in her. According to the Daemonic Magick Full Compendium there was a tribe of daemons called Kaen who put a spell on their future generations to protect the offspring. It stated that if a parent sacrificed themselves to save their child nothing could kill that child. I'd like to know if my mother and I have daemon blood."

"Fair enough Potter, I'll have the tests run. There's no guarantee that this won't hurt you know." Kira said with a malevolent smirk

Harry shrugged, "No pain, no gain right?"

Kira got on her cell phone and in a minute or two, two men walked into Harry's office. One held Harry down and the other one stuck him with a needle.

The two men then stalked out of the room to run the test.

"I'll have the results on your desk within the hour, Potter. While I'm at it I'll check for your lineage if you don't mind of course?"

"Go for it Kira."

Harry then turned back to his books and back to reading about Daemonic Magick. Within the hour Harry learned several things. Including:

Demons had 2 faces: Human and non humanTheir spells all fell under the same exact categories as the protection spells except three extra cateogroiesBlood MagickRequires blood and can do hundreds of things with itNecro MagickRequires bodies and is very powerful Combined MagickCombines two or more of the 5 sections of magick together

At the end of the hour Kira walked in with a grim look on her face, "It all came back as known but classified. "

"What does that mean?"

"It means that only the Senior Partners know and they don't want me or maybe even you to know just yet." Kira said shaking her head.

Sarah smiled and said, "I knew there was a reason why the Senior partners requested a meeting with you a few minutes ago,"

"They did what? And you didn't tell me? What the hell Sarah?"

"Well I figured you'd want to wait a little bit so I told them I'd go…"

"Sarah call back their secretary and tell them I'll go to the meeting whenever they want me there." Harry said and Sarah just kind of stared blankly back at him, "Now!" Harry barked.

Sarah nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello, yes Miss it's the Secretary for Mr. Potter, it seems there has been a misunderstanding, he will be attending the meeting. Tonight? Alright. 9 o'clock? Should be fine. Thank you Miss."

* * *

This specific story is set at the beginning of season 5 when Angel was just given the keys to the LA Branch of Wolfram and Hart for accidentally stopping world peace.

Alright, I just realized that some people do not know about Wolfram and Hart or Angel. So I'll give you the quick skinny on it. Angel is the Spin off to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Angel is a vampire with a soul who has decided to spend the rest of his immortal life saving people.

When he doesn't have his soul his name is Angelus. Angelus was one of the most evil vampires of all time. He was the scourge of England and was at almost every massacre in the last 250 years along side his lover, Darla. Angelus ended up killing the wrong person, a gypsy princess. To get back at him her father cursed Angel with a soul. He can only lose his soul if he has a moment of pure happiness. So far only thing that makes him purely happy is sex with Buffy. However there have been other ways found to get rid of Angel's soul as well as put it back in him.

Wolfram and Hart has been around since the begining of time. They have branches in every major country in the world. They protect evil legally and not so legally as well. They spend billions of dollars researching magic, science, other dimensions, and things like that. They are the cutting edge and represent not only evil but the big Whigs of the world.

The Senior Partners are obviously those who run every Wolfram and Hart in every dimension. They have bigger plans and use each branch to do so. You almost never meet with the senior partners. They are some of the most powerful people/demons/things (no one really knows what they are) in the world.

One of the Senior partner's plans has always been to bring Angelus back permanently


	4. Chapter 4: Speak for Yourself

Speak for Yourself

Build a ladder if there's a wall  
Don't be afraid to slip and fall  
Speak for yourself or they'll speak for you

-Red Flag – Billy Talent

"Harry James Potter." A lady called out.

Harry stood up from his seat in the Senior Partners waiting room and stated, "Present."

"Come now Mr. Potter, no one wants to keep the Partners waiting, they can get unpleasant if left waiting."

Harry nodded curtly and followed her to the end of a hall way with an elevator.

"Now Mr. Potter," The lady began, "Press floors 6, 19, 40, and 6 again then a black button will appear, kind of like how you get to the white room. So, then just press the black button and well wait until you reach your floor. Good luck." She told him.

Harry then walked into the elevator and pressed buttons in correct sequence. Suddenly a black button morphed out of the metal and Harry pressed that in as well. Finally the elevator jolted and began moving down. He was only on the 4th floor but it went down so many floors the elevator could no longer count. It went far below the basement and then suddenly stopped and opened up to a conference room.

"Come in," Said a deep voice, "Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Harry quickly did so. He had heard the stories about the Senior Partners and didn't wish to get fired via actual fire.

"Now Mr. Potter, I am the only Senior Partner you will be meeting will," The voice stated from somewhere but Harry wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"Nice to meet you sir,"

"My name doesn't matter all that matters is what we are here to discuss." The Partner informed him, "Your future with Wolfram and Hart."

"What about my future sir?" Harry asked nervously.

"As you know your files came back classified. It appears that you would be an ideal connection to the Wizarding World. Your actual files are on the table infront of you. Please peruse them now." The deep voice told him.

Harry nodded and picked up a file labeled _Blood Test_ . The file read as follows:

_Harry James Potter_

_Age: 10_

_Race: _

_Wiizard_

_Kaen_

_Powers: _

_Parsletounge (Inherited from Slytherin)_

_Super Speed (Inherited from Kaen)_

_Super Strength (Inherited from Kaen)_

_Wizard Lineage:_

_ Heir of Slytherin_

_ Heir of Potter_

_ Heir of Black_

_ Heir of Maeve_

_Notes: There appears to be blocks on all of his magic including his core. Which according to his blood is off the charts. _

"Pardon me sir, but what does this all mean?" Harry inquired.

"Mr. Potter, it means that you are a super being and a magical one at that, however someone has deemed it a good idea to block your power. We are going to have that removed as soon as possible. We will be sure to schedule a removal date immediately.

"What does this mean for my future at Wolfram?"

"It means you will have a bright future here. As I stated before we believe you would be the perfect diplomat between us and the Wizarding World. We have recently learned that you are famous in the Wizarding World and have been hailed the boy-who-lived" The Partner even sounded like he was smiling.

"That was because of my Kaen blood."

"Yes but they need not know that. Furthermore, we have found a prophecy regarding you and a Dark Lord. The gist of it was that you have to kill him which frankly shouldn't be that hard for you."

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head, "Wha-what"

"You will have to kill this dark lord apparently which is fine by us, honestly he is mucking up our business. We also request that you kill the Light Lord Dumbledore shortly after and take over the Wizarding World yourself, through political connections. We feel this will be best for both parties."

Harry could barely comprehend what was going on, it was just nuts.

"Granted this will all be after you have graduated, we request that you go to Hogwarts to make allies and learn about Albus Dumbledore to the best of your abilities."

Harry just nodded.

"Oh and I regret to inform you Mr. Potter that the Dursleys have recently died. I believe I was told it was a drive by shooting. None the less, due to your employment here I have already drawn up papers for you to be emancipated." He heard a snap and papers appeared in front of Harry, "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that this drive by shooting was arranged by the Firm but immediately signed the papers anyways and was freed from then on in the normal world at least.

"Mr. Potter, it may be a little harder to free you in the Wizarding world but you have the full force of the Firm behind you. We need you as much as you need us now."

Harry nodded, "Thank you sir, I don't know what to say,"

"Say that you'll kill them both for us,"

"I'll kill them for you so long as you protect me legally from the backlash of killing Dumbledore."

"I assure you Mr. Potter, as a Senior Partner in Wolfram and Hart we shall do everything possible to keep you from ever evening hearing the word, 'trial' in relation to those killings or any killings."

"Thank you sir," Harry stated, "is that all?"

"Yes you are excused."

* * *

Reviews would be great.


	5. Chapter 5: Half Truths and Whole Lies

Chapter 5: Half Truths and Whole Lies

"Don't talk if you aren't going to tell me the truth"

-TFK - Absolute

"Miss Darcy," An old man with a white beard said looking at the name plate on her table, "I am here to see Mr. Potter."

"Sir, no one gets to see Mr. Potter except me, Mr. Fairfax, and the senior partners unless Mr. Potter or the Partners deem it necessary." Sarah eyed the man and then shot him a glare, "If you want to see Mr. Potter take a ticket for Mr. Fairfax's office. You should get a meeting with Mr. Fairfax in a week or two and then we can see what he says."

"I don't think you understand who I am Miss," The old bearded man in mismatching muggle clothes said.

"And quite frankly sir, I don't think I care," Sarah responded, "Now don't make me call security on you."

"Sarah!" A voice hollered from the office behind her.

"Coming boss!" She shouted back and the glanced at the old man, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an actually important person to converse with," Sarah then walked off into Mr. Potter's office heels clacking.

The old man however was not easily swayed and proceeded to follow her only to be thrown back by a pale faced guard, "Back off the bosses office," He stated.

"I believe there is a misunderstanding young man, I am here to see Mr. Potter not Mr. Fairfax,"

The pale man smiled and fangs began to grow while his eyebrows became disfigured, "I am one of Mr. Potter's personal guards. He is one of the most important members of this business so do me a favor and step back 10 feet from his door or I will fuck you up!" The vampire growled at the man.

"How dare you talk to Albus Dumbledore that way!" The man now identified as Albus shouted.

The vampire had clearly had it and grabbed the man and shoved him against the wall, "Let's take a walk," He said and dragged Albus to Mr. Fairfax's office.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Mr. Fairfax but this imbecile has been causing a scene for the last five minutes. He demands to see Mr. Potter. First Sarah told him no and then I did and he is still insisting upon it." The vampire stated informatively.

"Very well, thank you Darien." And with that he waved a dismissive hand at him, "Please go relieve Julian from his temporary post, we both know he isn't made to guard."

"Now listen here, I won't stand for being treated like common rabble," Albus shouted.

"Sir, if you continue to act this way then you are common rabble. You barge into my law firm and demand to see an esteemed employee with no right or reason beyond your name which rings very few bells. Mr. Dumbledore here you are not headmaster, you aren't even a professor. All you are is a trespasser right now and you need to give me a reason as to why you shouldn't be escorted off the property and into the hands of Scotland Yard's finest."

"I am here to check on Harry since the blood wards fell and he wasn't there. I also want to make sure he's going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore stated.

"Harry is fine; he wasn't there because he works here. Harry will be attending a school for his powers but which one is entirely up to him.

"I must insist he attend my school, after all it is his parents alma mater. I'm sure he doesn't know that though so I'd like to make sure he understands it."

And that was when Mr. Fairfax proceeded to laugh full heartedly, "You know what, I officially grant you permission to speak with Mr. Potter." After he stopped laughing a smirk was all that betrayed his emotions, a smirk that Dumbledore failed to notice.

"Oh that's great," Dumbledore said smiling to himself.

Mr. Fairfax picked up the phone and dialed department #9, "Hello Miss Darcy, Mr. Dumbledore will be there soon, allow him to converse with Mr. Potter but make sure Darien and you are both present. However, you may not voice your opinion unless asked for, understood? Good. He shall be over soon."

"I'll be on my way then," Dumbledore said and then hurried out of the room and over to Mr. Potter's office. Inside Mr. Potter was waiting; all he was told was that a Wizard was here.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" Asked the 10 year old.

"Well hello Harry." Dumbledore said very impolitely.

"Mr. Potter."

"I know who you are Harry." Dumbledore responded.

"You shall address me as Mr. Potter. Show me respect as I do you. We are not on a first name basis here, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was shocked and shaken a little by the forcefulness in the words but shook it off anyways, "I was there when you were born and I watched you grow until you were one year old."

"That's a lovely story Mr. Dumbledore; however can we cut to the chase." Harry stated coldly.

"I wished to see you were alive and well. I also want to confirm you are going to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, your parent's alma mater,"

"Well sir, are they the top school, can they provide me when everything I wish to learn?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course, everything a wizard needs to know."

"What about what I want to know? Harry reiterated.

"What's the difference?" Dumbledore stupidly asked.

"One is mediocre the other is extraordinary. Anyways, how many students do you have?" Harry said tiredly.

"40 students per year, 7 years so around 210."

"A good size school. How many pass with A's?"

"The majority pass with acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, pardon me Mr. Potter you mean the muggle equivalent of A which is an O, 2% pass with straight O's."

"Sounds like a pitiful school then," Harry scoffed.

"Pitiful? It was good enough for your parents!"

"Sir, I am considered by most a genius. I graduated high school 7 years early. My point being I like a challenge and from your description I would be better off at a different school." Stated in a final tone.

"Harry I must disagree,"

"Before you leave I must ask, what happened that Halloween night?"

"Your parents love saved your life, afterwards I decided it was safest for you to live with your Aunt and Uncle. You know the two who sadly have died."

"So you are the one who left me with those gold digging abusers? Well then I certainly will not be attending your school sir. And now I must ask you to leave, you have my answer. I will not attend your school, good bye." Harry stated angrily, "Darien, please escort this old man out of the building and make sure is never allowed back in."

Harry then picked up his cell phone and called Fairfax, "Hello sir, I wish to talk to you about my education. No of course I'm not going there. I'd like to know actually what you would recommend. Of course I do suppose research would be the most useful avenue. Yes of course sir I'll have Sarah get right on it. Good evening Mr. Fairfax." And with that Harry hung up.

"Get right on what sir?"

"Find out which school is the best of the best here in England. Conventional, unconventional, I don't care just find the top three schools and have them on my desk by tomorrow morning. Now I'll be on my way home, it's been a long day. Good night."

* * *

**_Please do review, make suggestions, thoughts, inquires so on and so forth._**


	6. Chapter 6: The Path to Power

The Path to Power

"The path to power is paved with the stones of knowledge."

-Corvus Nyx

* * *

"Boss, I found a few schools for you to consider and can set you up to meet the headmaster immediately of any of them." Sarah said early the next morning as she walked into her boss's office.

"What schools?" Harry asked.

"Well the best schools in Europe besides Hogwarts are Durmstrang Institute, Slytherin Academy, Baeuxbatons Academy of Magic, The Academy of Magus Notita and Vox."

"Alright give me a rundown then, what's Durmstrang Institute?"

"Durmstrang is supposedly a castle in northern Europe. They teach the dark arts there among other things and refuse to accept muggle-born students. It has produced dark wizards such as Grindelwald who went on to almost take over the world. "

Harry nodded, "Next?"

"The Slytherin Academy was founded by Salazar Slytherin himself after he left Hogwarts. It was founded to be everything Hogwarts wasn't according to the founder. Slytherin aimed to have only purebloods that would be cunning and agile. In the past 100 years they began accepting half-bloods however muggle-borns are still refused. They teach normal and extraordinary classes there. From Transfiguration to necromancy."

Harry nodded his head again.

"Then there is Baeuxbaton which is a palace off the coast of France near the Mediterranean. They didn't give me much on the curiculium. All they said is that most students are pleasantly there is the Academy of Magus Notita and Vox."

"And?"

"And it means the Magical Academy of Knowledge and Power. They function differently than any other school. They have built the school system on a hierarchy among the students. You are powerful then you move up the latter. At the end of every year there is a tournament for the spot of King. During the year only the Elites can question and challenge the King from the year before. They teach everything but focus a lot on practical application. The school has been around about 800 years."

"Alright thanks Sarah. I think I'd like for you to set up a meeting with the headmasters of Slytherin and Vox."

Sarah nodded, "I'll get on it right away,"

With her departure the soon to be 11 year old was left in his office to consider his future. On one hand Harry liked the idea of being able to practice powerful dark arts without anyone minding on the other hand he loved the idea of a hierarchy. The idea inspired him; to be powerful enough to be King, and to be able to fight off any attacks. You would impress those around you and possibly inspire loyal followers.

A day went by and Harry was simply fantasizing about each school. He wanted to figure out which would be best for him but they both seemed so great, so awe inspiring.

The next day at noon a man with flowing silver hair and a pale complexion walked into Harry Potter's office wearing dark green robes, "Good day Mr. Potter,"

"Good day sir, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh of course where are my manors, my name is Liam Rayne I am the Headmaster of the Slytherin Academy." Mr. Rayne joyful said.

"Ah, so you are aware that I am considering your school for my wizarding education?" Harry inquired.

"Indeed, your friend informed me you had some questions." Mr. Rayne said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, first of all, what is the curriculum that you offer?"

"Well the basics: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Creaturology, Runes, Wizard History, Dangerous Beings 101. Then we also offer Dark Arts, and the History of Dark lords. We have an extensive library and encourage independent study." He said listing them off.

"Do you have any classes or books on light magic?"

"Light magic? Why would we?" The man look baffled by the mere idea.

"Well you see sir, I believe in the theory of yin and yang. We must keep the universe in balance by utilizing both sides of the coin. If I study dark arts, I also wish to study the light arts." Harry explained, "Strength without discipline is as useless as discipline without strength."

"Well I'm sorry but we do not offer light magic classes. It is a weak branch of magic." Mr Rayne said.

Harry scoffed and stated , "Well then sir I must decline, thank you for your time."

"But, I haven't even started on our outstanding Quidditch program." The man couldn't believe that he was being turned down for not teaching _light_ magic.

"Good day sir," Harry stated his tone signally he had made up his mind.

Sarah walked in after Mr. Rayne stalked angrily out of the room, "Boss, how'd that meeting go?"

"I told him I would not be attending his school. It clearly favors one type of magic and that alone is not good."

Sarah nodded, "Well the headmistress from Vox is here,"

"Please send her in," Harry requested.

"Course boss,"

A minute later in walked a redhead in black robes, "Hello Mr. Potter. I am the headmistress of the Academy of Magus Notita and Vox. They call me Headmistress Rosenberg."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter. I was frankly shocked when you said you were interested in our school. My first year as headmistress and I already got the famous Potter checking out the school."

"First year?"

"Yes last year I was in Sunnydale California stopping the apocalypse. Then it caved in and became a crater so I got a job as headmistress."

"No offence but what qualified you for the job?"

"Well to put it simply, I recently got so powerful I can be considered a goddess. I've done several major spells like resouling a vampire, changing the laws of the slayer, almost destroying the world… basically I have credentials that speak for themselves. Most places wouldn't hire me however because of the trying to end the world part." The headmistress said smiling as she revealed what she had done in the past. However a dark look dawned her eyes when she mentioned almost destroying the world.

Harry's eyes were a pair of wide saucers when she described this, "Well then… moving on what classes do you provide?" Harry asked deciding not to pry.

"Oh there are so many!" She said excitedly. Harry could tell she was a bit of a book worm, "We have Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Curses, Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Potions, Spell Crafting, Weapon Crafting, Hand to Hand Combat, Battle Magic, PE, Occulemency, Necromancy, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical First Aid, Muggle First Aid, Creaturology, Demonology…I think that's it." She said trailing off almost as if unsure of the class list.

"Well, that definitely sounds amazing. My secretary informed me that you have an unorthodox way of running the school, can you tell me about that?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, our school is run mostly by the students themselves. There are 5 houses, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Onyx, and Emerald. Those types are based mainly upon your aura which tells what inner personality is. Then there are also ranks. You move up in ranks by being good at your classes and by beating other classmates in public duels. The ranks are Peasant, Knight, Lord, Elite, and King. The King is the supreme decider of right and wrong among the students. He can do anything short of murder. Being King is what everyone at Vox strives for. To be King one must beat the last King in a duel. Each rank and house has their own traits. These traits are reflected in their robes" She said and Harry's head began to spin, it was so odd yet intriguing.

Harry nods after he got over momentary shock, "So if I agree to go to your school I'd start out as a peasant and be assigned a house. From there I aim up the ladder?"

"Precisely." The Headmistress stated.

"What would I be required to bring?"

"A wand but you will be making your own by the end of your first year. Then you also need a to bring robes, the required text books depending on your classes, some paper. Pens and pencils. I'd recommend battle robes. Oh and you can bring a pet. Any pet at all will do." The Headmistress informed him with a smile.

"Then you can consider this my confirmation, I would love to join your institute." Harry stated gleefully.

"And what classes do you wish to take? You may have up to 8." She asked.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Weapon Crafting, Battle Magic, Dark Arts and Runes"

"Alright, I recommend you study Latin during your free time. The term starts in 2 months so please be prepared. You will be flooing to the Academy. You just walk up to the fire place at Diagon Alley and say, 'Vox Academy, Password: Fate' That should get you to the Academy. See you then,"

"See you Ma'm."

* * *

A/N: Okay... so Willow Rosenberg is here from Buffy/Angel because she is amazing. I have to comment this is after Season 7 of Buffy and during Season 5 of Angel. I'm not sure if anyone else will show up from the show. I love Willow she is played by the greatest actress ever and I think shes hot... however I felt it fit. For anyone who doesn't follow buffy. Willow Rosenberg is a witch who practices wandless magic. Like I stated in the story she resouled a vampire (Angel), changed the laws of the Vampire Slayers, and almost destroyed the world. The last part is because her lover, Tara, was killed.

Anyways

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7: Fame

Chapter 7: Fame

What is fame? The advantage of being known by people of whom you yourself know nothing, and for whom you care as little.

-Lord Bryon

* * *

"Boss, I think you need to go shopping for your school supplies soon," Sarah told him while pointing at the calendar. They only had a week to get Harry ready for school.

"Alright, Sarah how about you come with me and we can just bill Wolfram and Hart. Say it's a business expense," Harry said with a big smile on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her boss, "Seriously, you have a couple million dollars and you don't even want to pay for your school supplies?"

Harry hid his head sheepishly, "Well, they are the ones who really want me to go to school,"

"Yah uh huh, sure. It probably won't even cost you more than a few thousand dollars," She said shaking her head at him.

"Point taken Sarah, so where are we going exactly?" Harry asked as he put on his a leather trench coat that he had become accustomed to wearing.

"Diagon Alley, I've heard its one of the best wizard shopping centers from a few of our clients. They said to go to the Leakey Cauldron. It's a pub. From the pub we should be able to find our way to the Alley."

"Alright, shall we take the Corvette?" Harry asked knowing she'd have to come because he couldn't drive.

"Sounds good to me. Although I prefer to drive the mustang," She said smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I like the Corvette better." With that he walked out and led her to the company parking lot to pick up the beautiful black 1990 convertible Corvette he owned.

"Top down," He insited when the got in the car.

Sarah nodded and they pulled out of Wolfram and Hart.

Thirty minutes later they arrived in front of an odd looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, let's head inside" Harry said after they found a good parking place.

Upon entering the man behind the bar took a triple take at Harry before saying, "Oh my Mr. Potter? Is that you?"

"I have been told that's my name, who's asking?"

"Hello, Mr. Potter my name is Tom. I work the bar here." Harry eyed the man who seemed to know him. The man had no teeth and quite frankly was not the first person he would have liked to meet from the wizarding world.

Harry nodded, "I'm trying to get to Diagon Alley. Can you please point the direction?"

"Its in the courtyard through that door," He pointed at the door labeled courtyard, "Just tap the bricks in a circle order with your wand, and in you go."

"Pardon me sir, but I have no wand yet, that's why I'm here,"

Tom's eyes widened as if everything he knew about the famous boy in front of him was suddenly shattered, "You have no wand? I would have thought they gave the boy-who-lived a wand at a very early age." Tom muttered a few inaudible things and then looked back at Harry, "Alright, I'll let you through Mr. Potter,"

Tom then led Harry to a brick wall, took out his wand and within seconds the wall began to open.

"Thank you sir," Harry said politely and then walked through the wall with Sarah walking behind him.

"Wow," Sarah said in awe.

"Yes, wow would be the correct word wouldn't it," Harry whispered to her and then looked around and took in the sight of the wizard robes, "I am frankly amazed that these people can stand to wear those horrid outfits," He told her and in response she giggled.

"Well boss, it's their fashion style." She said.

"I wonder if I can use my fame to change that," Harry suggested.

"Maybe, however you are required to wear those robes to school,"

Harry mumbled some curse words and then took out a list of what they needed.

**_School Essentials_**

CauldronWand4 RobesMuggle SweatsPotion SuppliesBooksPetOwl

Harry glanced around and located a shop that sold cauldrons right next to the entrance to the alley. "Let's go in here,"

Harry started to look around and found that they sold several types of Cauldrons: copper, brass, pewter, silver. Some even came with magical add-ons like self-stirring, self cleaning, and collapsible.

"Good day sir," Said the storekeeper, "May I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for a Cauldron for the upcoming school year."

"What is your budget?"

Sarah snorted, "Like he has a budget,"

Harry glared at her, "I don't really have a budget, I just want the best possible cauldron."

"Well then you should get a silver one with self-stirring, self cleaning and collapsible settings." The man said and showed him an example of one.

"Is the self stirring completely accurate?" Harry inquired.

"Well… we have heard it doesn't work perfectly on the more complicated potions." The storekeeper unhappily admitted.

"Then I think I'll get a large, silver one with self-cleaning, and collapsible add-ons." Harry said after considering the draw backs of a self-stirring one he decided against it.

The man nodded and tallied it up, "That'll be 9 galleons Mr. Potter,"

"Galleons?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Yes Mr. Potter you know Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." The man explained a little confused as to why the boy didn't know that.

"All I have are pounds." Harry told him.

"You mean muggle money?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I do believe you might want to go to Gringotts then Mr. Potter and have them convert your money. I'll keep your order on hold until you return."

Harry nodded and walked out the door, "Damn wizards and their different currency system," He muttered.

"So Gringotts boss?"

"Yeah, must be the Wizard bank."

She nodded and they headed to the huge building near the end of the alley.

"Looks more like a fortress then a bank," She told him laughing as they walked in. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance, "What the hell are those?" She asked pointing at the tellers.

"I believe they are goblins Sarah."

"Goblins?"

"I read somewhere they are brilliant mathematicians, makes sense they run the banks."

She nodded a little unsure.

"Come on," He said and pulled on her a little until they were at a teller, "Hello," Harry looked at the name tag, "Mr. Griphook."

"Hello, name and key please,"

"Harry Potter and I don't have a key,"

"Well Mr. Potter in that case we will need a drop of your blood and then we will retrieve your key if you are who you say you are,"

Harry nodded and stuck out his hand out to the goblin who took out a knife and poke at one of Harry's fingers. The blood then dropped down on to a piece of parchment on the Goblins desk. The parchment read, 'Harry James Potter,'

"Alright you are indeed Mr. Potter. Would you like to access your vaults today?"

"Vault?"

"Yes isn't that why you are here?"

"No, I was here to exchange currency. What vault?"

"Your family vaults. They contain your family heirlooms and money."

"I was actually just here to exchange money but maybe I'll take a look at those another time. However, can I get a list of what is in my vaults and all past transactions."

"Of course Mr. Potter. You are a very wealthy client of ours how about you go speak to the Goblin in charge of your vault. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you and find out what you wish to invest in. His name is JabraKlaw."

Harry nodded, "please lead the way Mr. Griphook."

Griphook led him down two halls until they came to an office labeled, "JabraKlaw's office,"

"He is one of the partners of the bank and has been wondering when he'd see you." Griphook informed Harry.

Harry knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice holler, "Come in"

"Hello Mr. JabraKlaw. My name is Harry Potter. I was told you are in charge of my account."

"Correct, I am. How may I help you Mr. Potter."

"Well, I was hoping to get bank statements as well as a list of my properties."

"Was the one we sent you last week not up to your standards?"

"I never got a bank statement."

"We've been sending you one every year since you turned 6."

"I haven't received a single one,"

The goblin in front of him nodded solemly , "It appears your mail has been intercepted several times then, its probably by that man who keeps trying to take your money."

"What man?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Albus Dumbledore keeps requesting access to your vaults. He has been citing himself as your magical guardian however we know that isn't true. On our file it states that Harry James Potter's guardian is none other than Harry James Potter. The night Sirius Black was incarcerated you became your own guardian."

"So Dumbledore is after my account? Why?" Harry pondered.

"Mr. Potter you have the equivalent of five million dollars in galleons in that vault."

"That's all?" Harry scoffed.

"What do you mean that's all?" The goblin almost looked offended by the statement.

"Well I've been working in the Muggle world for the past year and have earned about 24 million." Harry explained proudly.

Greed and desire automatically filled the Goblins eyes, "Mr. Potter, I'd recommend you house your money in Gringotts,"

"I think I may agree because you seem to be taking good care of my money so far. I will be soon attending The Academy of Magus Notita and Vox. Can you send my bank statements to there and to the nearest Wolfram and Hart from now on?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Do you have the Muggle equivalent of a credit card here?"

"Yes kind of, we have a card that you simply state your name, the money amount, and which company or person you are paying and it will transfer the money. It uses voice and magic recognition to figure out if you are the right person. It also uses a stress tester to figure out if you are doing this out of choice or if you are being forced. They cost about 5 galleons and 3 knuts."

"Then please do that. My bank account with the First Nation Bank is 5698, pass code is revan. Please have the money transferred to Gringotts. I'd like another vault opened for the money I make working."

The goblin nodded, "It will be housed in vault 89 then. That is one of the few empty vaults left."

"Now then I'll take that credit card and be on my way."

The goblin did some magic on the card and then handed it over it Harry, "Have a good day Mr. Potter,"

"One more thing, can you configure this to work in a Muggle debit card slider."

"Of course Mr. Potter," The goblin did a few more magical incantations and suddenly the credit card looked like a Muggle one "Mr. Potter before you leave, I actually have something you need to wear. Don't worry it can be invisible but you are the head of a family." JabraKlaw then reached into a safe behind him and pulled out a box. This box was intricate and had a picture of 4 intertwining hands on it. Each hand had a different ring on it however none of the rings were identifiable. "If I am not mistaken Mr. Potter this should belong to you."

Harry looked a little confused, "And what would they be?"

"Your family ring or rings depending," The goblin told him and placed the box before him, "It will test you and any ring that rightfully belong to you shall appear in this box. Under it shall be the title of the family the ring corresponds with."

Harry nodded, "Alright, so what do I do?"

"You place your finger on the latch and it will take some of your blood after it analyzes your blood it will glow a color the color is different depending on the person. Then you can open it and retrieve the rings inside. Just a warning each person reacts differently with each ring."

Harry took a deep breath and placed his thumb on the latch. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm. The box took a minute before it glowed a bright Avada Kedavra green. Harry then quickly opened the box and within it were 4 rings. The first one was gold with a ruby in it. It was labeled, 'Potter.' Harry softly ran his finger over the ring before placing it on his left ring finger. The ring immediately changed sizes and wrapped around his finger, "It feels, weird," Harry commented.

"Yes it should. It connects your power to the family power giving you all of the past head of family's magical power."

Harry nodded and looked at the ring beside the Potter ring this one was a cold ring made of pure onyx stone. Under it read 'Black.' Harry slipped it on to his left middle finger and felt a mix of darkness and light overcome him. His eyes flashed black for an instance before returning to green. Now however Harry's eyes were speckled with black.

The next ring was a silver of some sort and the gem was a dark green color. The silver had a snake engraved in it. Under the ring it read, 'Slytherin.' Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the name, "There must be a mistake."

"The box makes no mistake if it says you are the head of Slytherin then you are."

Harry glanced at the ring and finally decided he should put it on. He placed the ring on his right hand ring finger. The ring gave off a green light and the snake slithered around the ring. The snake then said something to Harry, _"Lord Slytherin, it shall be a pleasure to once again meet a worthy owner."_

_"Thank you, what may I call you?" _Harry asked politely.

_"I have no name, I am simply the guardian of this ring. I judge the worth of the one who wears me. That is my only purpose. You are worthy, my purpose is done for now" _The snake informed him and then grew still again.

Harry looked to the final ring. It looked simple, it was half granite half onyx making it appear black and white on it was inscription that read something in Latin, 'Fatum est a recubo , vita est quis vos planto is.'"

"What does this mean?" Harry asked the goblin.

"My Latin is a bit rusty but I believe it says, 'Destiny is a lie, life is what you make it.' I have never seen such a ring, which family does it say?" The goblin asked.

"It says 'Fay" Harry said.

"As in Morgan la Fay?" The goblin looked like he was going to faint.

"Um, maybe I'm not sure"

"That ring hasn't surfaced in over a thousand years Mr. Potter." The goblin informed him.

Harry gazed at the ring and then put in on his right hand middle finger, it glowed pure white and then proceeded to cover the room in pure darkness. It was a few minutes before the darkness subsided.

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked the goblin.

"It means you are now, Lord Potter Black Slytherin Fay. If you don't wish for your rings to show you simply touch the one you want to show while thinking the word 'vanish' and if you want them to appear touch them again and think 'appear.' It may be a good idea to have them be invisible for now. As Lord Potter you have a seat in the Wizengamot or the Wizard Court. As Lord Black you have another seat. As Lord Slytherin you have controlling interest in Hogwarts as it is believed all other lines have died out. As Lord Fay you rightfully have 5 seats in the Wizengamot. Overall you have controlling interest in several companies and own several homes."

Harry nodded, "Please send a letter to my office at Wolfram and Hart. In the letter I'd like a list of all my assets liquid and otherwise. Thank you, I'll be on my way now." Harry and Sarah exited the building. Harry's first stop was now going to be Ollivander's seeing as it was pretty close by and then the Magical Menagerie. As he walked he quickly made his family rings invisible.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop," Harry said with a bright smile on his face. He then turned to Sarah, "My first wand!"

Sarah couldn't help but to smile, he seemed so kid like for once, "Yes Harry, your first wand," She had never called him Harry but for right now, it seemed okay.

Together they walked in the cluttered looking shop. The walls were lined with box after box after box. No one was standing at the counter to help them and Harry began to look dismayed. Right after Harry walked in a blond boy followed suit.

"Mother, I want to get my wand first!" The boy huffed and demanded.

"Alright Draco dear we will get you your wand first," The woman, Draco's mother, said.

"We better," Draco then noticed two others in the room and put on a smug smirk, "And you would be?"

"Harry Potter," Harry stated and stuck his hand out to shake.

Draco smirk turned quickly into a smile and took his hand, "Nice to meet you Harry," An electric shock traveled up both of their arms instantly and they stood there for several seconds just staring into each other's eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I knew I'd be seeing you two soon. Granted I didn't expect it would be at the same time." A man said, snapping Harry and Draco out of their daze."Mr. Malfoy you first? I have a feeling Mr. Potter might be a tough customer."

Draco nodded, "My right arm is my wand arm," He told the man.

"Good," The man uttered an incantation and suddenly 4 numbers appeared in thin air, "Alright Mr. Malfoy let's find you a wand."

Draco Malfoy then began testing wands one after the other. In the end one wand began giving off intense sparks, "This is it!" Draco said happily.

"Ah Beech, Rigid, 9 ½ inches, with a dragon heart string as the core. A good wand Mr. Malfoy and I can see good things coming from you in the future. That will be 6 galleons.

Draco smiled, "Thank you sir," He said a paid the man.

"Now Mr. Potter," Ollivander said and handed him a wand. Harry swished and flicked and nothing happened. 100 wands later Harry swished a wand and felt an intense rush and black and red sparks came from his wand. "Ah, Mr. Potter, one of the last wands left of those type."

"What do you mean by type?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well it's been 300 years since anyone has made a double wood double core wand. The wood is made of dark cherry and elm. The core is a runespoor fang wrapped in a chimera scale. I believe the scale was soaked in the tears of a phoenix. It is 10 inches and very flexible." The man told him with a tinge of awe in his voice.

"Wow that sounds rather grand."

"Yes well it also costs a rather grand price, sorry Mr. Potter but it is about 19 galleons. It should be very useful at Hogwarts."

Harry had the money transferred and then commented, "I won't be going to Hogwarts."

"Ah, well wherever your schooling is it shall be great for you."

"Not going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked alarmingly, "Why not?"

"I am going to the Academy of Magus Notita and Vox." Harry said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have other items to obtain."

"What other items?" Draco asked.

"Robes, potion supplies, books, a pet, and a cauldron." Harry stated.

"Well we were on our way to the robe shop if you wish to join us." Draco said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I was on my way to the Menagerie but I do need some robes, I don't see why I shouldn't go with you." Harry said.

"Well we could go to the Menagerie with you for a bit, I do need a new Owl after all." Draco said and glanced at his mother who gave him a stiff nod.

Harry looked over the young heir of Malfoy, "Alright let's go to the Menagerie then."

They walked into the store and it was lined with animals of all types from cats to runespoors. Harry immediately went to the Owl section. They had all kinds, Screech, Barn, Snowy, and even Eagle owls. One in particular caught Harry's eyes. It was black and white. It had strips of white on his black wings. It had a white face with black speckles and piercing golden eyes. It's beak appeared to be very sharp. Harry moved closer to it and gazed at it.

The man who ran the store walked up to Harry, "I see you are eyeing our vanishing Northern Eagle Owl, Mr…"

"Potter." Harry informed him, "And yes I am why do you call him vanishing?"

The man seemed rather surprised that Harry Potter was after this owl but responded, "There are days when we turn around and his cage is empty. We think he is a crossbreed with a magical creature and has the ability to turn invisible. Quite honestly I think he does it when people he doesn't like walk in."

Harry nodded, "How much does he cost?"

"Well considering how much of an advantage it is to have an invisible owl delivering your mail, 15 galleons." The man informed him.

"I'd love to get him. I'm also looking for a pet to raise from a young age."

"You mean as your familiar?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Well the kneazle would be good."

"I think I'd prefer a snake" Harry told the man, "A runespoor actually."

"Mr. Potter I don't think that'd be the best idea, runespoors are dangerous and have 3 heads. I'd recommend a more docile snake at least."

"Fine, I'll look around." Harry started to walk up the reptile aisle when he noticed a beautiful snake with dark blue scales that had sky blue speckles. The snake had fire red eyes. This snake was curled around a set of 3 eggs. Harry gazed at the eggs each was a different color. One was maroon, another was black and the last one was the same colored blue as his mother. "I want one of those eggs." Harry announced.

The man who ran the store was frightened, "That is another crossbreed between the most poisonous snake in the muggle world which is called a Fierce Snake and an Ashwinder. We were lucky enough that the breed ended up being fire resistant like the Ashwinder but the rest of its properties are from the Fierce Snake."

Harry stated simply, "I wish to have one of those eggs,"

"Mr. Potter I don't think that's a great idea its bite contains enough posion till kill a thousand men."

Harry glared at the man, "Please go find me the price while I decide which egg I want"

The man realized the young savior wasn't going to budge and walked off the register.

Sarah thought it was pretty funny that this man was trying to dissuade Harry considering it was near impossible.

Harry then turned to the snake, _"Hello beautiful, what is your name?"_

_"A Speaker?"_ The snake asked.

_"It would appear so, what is your name?"_

_"Lilith." _The snake told him.

_"I wish to make one of your eggs my familiar." _Harry told the snake, _"Which would you recommend?"_

_"Among my kind we believe that this color," _The snake brushed against the red egg, _"Is a sign of power. Take her young speaker and raise her."_

_"How do I hatch her?" _Harry asked.

_"Place her above a fire for 2 days and she shall hatch. Tell her who you are and that she is your familiar. Take care of her speaker. You may retrieve the egg I swear I shall never bite you" _The snake informed him.

Harry smiled and open the cage to retrieve the red egg just as the storekeep returned. The man started freaking out and telling him to stop as Harry put his hand in the cage. The snake nuzzled Harry's arm as Harry removed the egg and then hissed at Harry, "_Thank you and goodbye speaker."_

"This will be my snake," Harry told the man. The man was in the midst of shock, " I need a cage for both animals. Preferably a rather big one. I'd also like if you'd send me a steady supply of owl and snake food via mail to this address," Harry handed the man his address, "How much will this cost me?"

"30 galleons and 5 knuts plus a galleon a month for food."

Harry nodded and had the money transferred. "Thank you sir, and good day." Harry pocketed the egg and then walked over to the Eagle Hawk's cage, "I shall call you Phantom. Please go to my home and wait there for my return."

Draco Malfoy could barely believe the boy standing before him was Harry Potter. He seemed so mature, on top of it, and well Slytherin-like. Draco never believed that the savior would by two very dangerous animals while he himself only bought a barn owl, "So Madam Malkins?" He asked Harry.

"Yes, of course," Harry responded.

The young Malfoy heir smiled and led Harry to Madam Malkins, "They have great robes there,"

Harry nodded politely as they entered the room.

Once Harry and Draco finished at Madam Malkins Harry had ordered 4 sets of formal robes each had a different color combo that corresponded with his family rings. Harry also ordered a set of black battle robes made from dragon scales and sewn with some kind of giant spiders web.

"I need to get some books and I bet you do to," Harry told Draco.

Draco nodded, "Flourish and Blott's is right next door"

They both then walked to the shop next door with the girls right behind them. Curiousity had seemed to be brimming in Mrs. Malfoy the entire time until finally she turned to Sarah and asked, "Are you his adoptive mother or something?" She was loud enough that Harry could hear so he turned around to hear his employees answer.

Sarah laughed, "God no, my name is Sarah Darcy. I'm Mr. Potter's employee."

"You work for him?" She asked a little shocked, "Doing what?"

"I'm his personal assistant at Wolfram and Hart where he works." Sarah told her proudly.

"What's Wolfram and Hart?" Mrs. Malfoy asked clearly confused.

"Why don't you ask the boss?" Sarah suggested.

Harry flashed a smile, "It's a law firm that I work at. I head a department there."

"Wow, I never would have guess the Potter Heir would have to work." Draco said astounded.

"I don't have to, I choose to." Harry informed her, "Besides they provide me with everything I could ever want plus cash." Harry shrugged, "So, books?"

Draco nodded and began to look for his class books while Harry searched for his own.

Harry after looking around the store found every book he needed and dropped them on the front counter. The titles read:

**_Ancient Runes Made Easy by Faith Lilac _**

**_By the Wand by Penelope Dunwalp _**

**_Charmingly Easy: A Guide to Charms _(Which was published by the same company that made the Idiots Guides in the Muggle World)**

**_Charmingly Easy: Potions 101_**

**_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_**

**_Forgotten Bewtitchments and Charms by Falhoun _**

**_Magical War by Gellert Grindelwald_**

**_Offensive Darkness by Alexander Slytherin _**

**_Practical Defensive Magic and It's Use Against the Dark Arts _**

**_Self-Defensive Spellwork_**

**_Transfiguration: Chemical Versus Atomic by Daniel Vue _**

**_The Darker Side of Magic by Damien Darrow _**

**_Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration by Louis Mable_**

**_The Potions Bible by Libatius Borage_**

**_The Rune Dictionary by Various Writers _**

"How much is this going to cost?" Harry asked.

"The total comes out to 23 galleons 14 sickles and 4 knuts." The manger told him.

"And can I add shipping?"

"Yes of course, that will add another galleon on to the cost making it 24 galleons, 14 sickles and 4 knuts as your total. May I have the address."

Harry nodded and told him the address, "Thank you sir." He said after transferring the money. He walked over to Draco who was still looking, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." He said politely, "If you don't mind I must continue my shopping and be on my way. You may owl me if you so chose to. Good day and it was a pleasure meeting you both. Have a good year at Hogwarts Draco." Harry shook the young Malfoy's hand again and the same shock ran up his arm except this time he was prepared. They then parted and Harry went on his way to the apothecary.

On the way to the apothecary he turned to Sarah and whispered, "I have a feeling Draco is my mate."

"Mate?" She asked.

"Yes all demons have a mate and I believe he is mine. Every time we touch I get this shock." He explained.

She nodded, "Well least you found him right?'

"Yes and now we shall be attending two separate schools where he may find someone else and not even be aware that he is destined to be mine" He said fiercely, "None the less let us conclude our shopping."

Harry ended up buying 3 of every ingredient in the shop as well as the cauldron he originally had planned to get. With that they headed back to his house where she left her boss for the weekend. "See you on Monday boss have fun with your new purchases,"

Harry smiled, "See you on Monday."

* * *

Please review sorry it took me so long but this is the longest chapter i have ever written. So what do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Summer

Chapter 8: The End of Summer

End of the Summer - Theory of a Deadman

Its the end of the summer

But we'll see it all again

So hold on to this moment till then

Its the end of the summer

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, genius of the muggle world, and an occassional ball of childishness, was preparing to go to finally attend school. He sat in his office glancing around the room he had spent months in. Now he was going off to school to learn something he had never even considered until he met Mr. Fairfax.

"Sarah can you believe it? I get to learn magic!" He exclaimed happily to his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Potter, but before you leave today the Senior Partners want a word." She told him solemnly.

Harry's bright green eyes widened, "What? Why?" Harry's palms began to perspire in fear.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know boss."

"Very well, I'll head up there now. Have the car ready when I get down. All my stuff is already in it." Harry informed her and then meekly walked out of the office to the elevator. He pushed the buttons as he had before and then made his way to the Partner's waiting room. He walked in the room and almost instantly heard the secretary's voice.

"Mr. Potter, they are expecting you. Please hurry in." The older looking women motioned to the door.

Harry nodded and stepped into the room. This time he heard 4 voices arguing. He couldn't understand much of what they were saying but his name kept coming up. "Mr. Harry James Potter, nice of you to take time out of your oh so busy life to bother with us!" A scathing voice said out of the abyss.

"What have I done to offend?" Harry asked.

"It is what you havn't done!" Responded the scathing voice.

"Now, now do not be too hard on the boy. He had his reasons." Came another voice.

"Reasons to disobey us!?" A third voice demanded.

Harry breathed deep, swallowed hard and then inquired, "What is it I am being accused of?"

"Disobeying our orders to go to Hogwarts!" The scathing voice hollered.

Suddenly the voice from the first meeting calmly spoke up, "We have learned that today instead of taking the Hogwarts express you are taking the floo to a different academy of magic."

"If I may explain…" Harry started.

"You damn well better!" The third voice yelled.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to be after me for a different reason than education. I do not believe I would have been capable of learning there." Harry said quietly.

"He is the reason we sent you there!"

"I must not go there…I need an education to harm him. Wouldn't it be better if he does not know my magical capabilities?" Harry tried to assert reason into his argument.

A growl came from one of the voice and then spoke up, "Very well, your last option is to go to this other academy but when the opportunity presents itself to visit the Hogwarts campus you shall do it… or else."

Harry sat there unresponsive.

"Did you hear me!" The voice demanded.

Harry gulped, his eyes darted to the floor and ceiling before he responded "Yes sirs. I understand and respect your decision."

"Next time you make a choice like this, remember, we are your bosses and even if we do not hold your life in our hands we do hold your job and future job possibilities!" All four partners said at once, "Dismissed." They hissed at him.

Harry walked out of the room feeling afraid, rebuked, and slightly victorious. He took the elevator down and caught his ride with Sarah. He said nothing to her except, "Drive to the Cauldron." Upon arrival he and Sarah moved his stuff into the Caludron where he approached Tom the Bartender.

"'Ello Mr 'Otter what can I do fer yah?" Tom asked.

"I need to use your floo." Harry pursed.

"O' course Mr 'Otter right this way. Where yah goin'?" Tom led him down a hallway to the back of the building.

"School." Harry said blatantly.

"Yer goin' to King Cross? " Tom pressed as he took floo powder down from a very old looking fireplace. Tom held up the powder as Sarah came up behind them and handed Harry his belongings.

"No." Harry said simply, "If you don't mind I would like some privacy Mr. Tom. I am going somewhere password protected." Tom eyed him like he just turned into a hydra but nodded and curtly left.

"I'll miss you boss." She said all teary eyed, "I'll send forward you all your mail with an owl."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you Sarah, I'll see you at Christmas." He hugged her tight. Then he walked into the fireplace and held onto his belongings. He flashed her one more smile and then through some powder down and shouted, "Vox Academy Fate!" Then in a blink of an eye Harry was gone and the fireplace was simply full of dust.

Harry landed in a main entrance hall. A tall black man with golden robes on started shouting at him, "Keep it moving you don't want the next person coming in to land on you do you!?" Harry blinked and moved out of the fireplace quickly.

"And you would be?" Harry inquired.

"Professor Desmond. I teach transfiguration plus I am the head of the house of Gold" Professor Desmond smiled, "and you would be?"

"Harry Potter sir… I'm a first year." Harry said and looked pretty nervous.

"Well then Mr. Potter keep walking until you enter the hall, take a seat and wait to be called. You will be read and given to your house in there."

_Read and given?_ Harry thought to himself. _What odd use of words. _Harry kept walking down the hallway until he entered a huge hall full of many students. The hall had dozens of round tables spread out everywhere and house banisters. At the front of the hall was a large pedestal like seating area. At the head of this seating was a older looking boy perhaps 16 or 17 who was wearing a crown. The boy wearing the crown had robes of gold with a red crown on the back. Beside him were various other boys and one girl; each of them wore a star pendant.

Harry took his seat quietly and waited as more students filed in. Finally the boy who wore the crown stood up, "Hear ye, hear ye." The boy said and cleared his throat, "I am King Paul the Third. I welcome those of you returning to another year within my Kingdom. To those of you who are new here there are some things you must understand. I am the King and there is only one whose rule goes above my head, which is Headmistress Rosenberg. However the Headmistress will not deal with anything unless it is dire. For those of you not used to a hierarchy you are to refer to your betters with utmost politeness. You will earn your place, it shall not be handed to you. As such may the reading begin." King Paul nodded to the headmistresses who began to call names.

"Garret Anderson" She called. A small boy with blonde hair timidly approached the headmistress. She glanced at home and mumbled a spell. Suddenly he glowed a bright red. "Ruby." She stated and then waved him off.

It went on like this until; "Harry Potter!" was called. Harry approached trying to look confident and cool.

"Good day Mr. Potter." She whispered and then mumbled the wandless spell.

Harry was quickly enveloped in a darkness which wrapped around every atom of his being, "Onyx" shouted Headmistress Rosenberg.

Harry then was motioned to move back to his seat. As he moved his ropes sucked the black color in and wrapped around the edges of his robes. His robes then changed until they were pure black. Harry grabbed the first seat he could only to have, "Oi, knave find your place. It tis' not here!" A young boy with purple robes and silver outlines told him.

Harry sheepishly walked away until he found the proper place to sit, among other knaves. These knaves had different colored robes; some were pure green, silver, black, red, and gold. These knaves ranged in age and some were even 17.

After the reading was finished Harry leaned over to an older knave with silver robes and inquired, "How does one identify who is of a higher status?"

"By their robes," The knave responded, "A single colored robe is a knave, like yourself." The boy motioned at Harry.

Harry nodded understandingly, "But what of the higher ranks?"

"The next rank is the Knight. He who is a knight has an emerald cross on his robes." The boy explained, "While the Lords have a silver outline on their robes. The Elite having purple outlines and wear star pendants. Finally the King, our highness, King Paul wears a crown and his robes are gold with a red crown on the back. The red crown shows before he surpassed the house system he was a member of Ruby."

"So do we dye our clothing every time we move up a rank?" Harry asked

The boy laughed, "Of course not, when you earn the next rank your robes change themselves."

"So why isn't everyone an elite after 7 years?" Harry's curiosity outlived his politeness towards the 7th year knave before him.

"When one person moves up a rank another in that rank moves down. Only 5 are allowed to be Elites at a time and they are in charge of one of the houses, even if they weren't part of the house in the first place. Only 1 is allowed to be King. Only 14 may be Lords. Only 50 may be Knights. The rest of us are forced to be knaves no matter how big the group. " The boy explained, "By the way my name is Evan Wilson. " The boy offered Harry his hand and Harry promptly shook it.

At the end of dinner each Elite stood and introduced themselves. The first wore silver robes with purple outlines and said, "Good evening I am Elite Jasper Levinson, head of Diamond. Please follow me if you are Diamond." He then stalked out of the room, 10 knaves trying to catch up with him.

It went on as Elite Carl Neilson introduced himself as head of Ruby. Elite Christina Liam introduced herself as head of Emerald. Elite Warren McCarthy introduced himself as head of Gold. Finally, "Good evening new Knaves I am, Elite Benjamin Caesar, head of Onyx. Please follow me." Harry and 6 other knaves followed Elite Caesar to their rooms. Their rooms were on 5th floor. To access the dorm you simply had to touch the handle and it would read your aura. Your aura never changed and was what picked your house for you. Everyone in the Onyx room had a black aura.

"The only one without a black aura who can access this room is King Paul." Caesar informed them. "King Paul is the law maker of this school, do not forget that knaves. Do not forget that this school is unlike anything you've ever been to!"

The knaves were quickly dismissed to locate their 2 bed bedrooms and to go to sleep. The next day was promised to be an interesting one.

* * *

That night Harry recieved his schedule which read:

Harry Potter's Schedule

Monday:

Breakfast- 5:30-7

Transfiguration - 7:15 -9:00

Charms - 9:10-11:10

Dark Arts- 11:15-12:20

Lunch- 12:20 - 1:20

Potions - 1:25- 3:25

DADA - 3:30 - 5:30

Battle Magic- 5:30-7:30

Dinner - 7:35 - 8:35

Runes: 8:30 - 9:30

Bed Time: 11

Wednesday and Friday:

Breakfast - 5:30 - 8

Charms: 8-11

Lunch - 11 - 12

Dark Arts 12-3

DADA 3-6

Free Time 6-7

Dinner 7-8

Free Time: 8-11

Bed Time 11

Tuesday and Thursday:

Breakfast - 5:30 - 8

Transfiguration: 8-11

Lunch - 11 - 12

Potions 12-3

Battle Magic 3-6

Free Time 6-7

Dinner 7-8

Runes 8-10

Bed Time 11


	9. Chapter 9: Professor Desmond

**Chapter 9: Professor Desmond**

_"Whoever cares to learn will always find a teacher."_

Harry's breakfast flew by so quickly because all he could think of was transfiguration 1st period. After breakfast Harry bolted up to the 3rd floor where the transfiguration classroom was located. He was the first to arrive.

"Mr. Potter, funny seeing you here so early," Professor Desmond said laughing, "You do realize you are 20 minutes early right?"

Harry sheepishly ducked his head, "I'm sorry Professor, I just was so excited. I've read my textbook 3 or 4 times," He motioned to the book in his hand, "and I just can't wait to start doing magic."

Professor Desmond motioned for Harry to take a seat, "You know there is more to magic then just reading the book right?"

Harry pondered the thought for a second and then responded, "I understand that there is a difference between concepts and application however I would imagine that all the concepts required to do the application can be found within a book."

Desmond laughed, "You truly are a book worm young Mr. Potter. There is more than just application of concepts to magic as well. For example I could simply concentrate on the concept and cast but unless I have intent the magic will not work."

"But doesn't intent go hand and hand with the concept?" Harry asked puzzled.

Desmond rolled his eyes, "Not exactly. The concept exists because of an original intent but you can do every bit of that concept and the second you intend for it to do something else it won't work."

A light of understanding shone in Harry's eyes, "Well I never thought of it like that."

"I wouldn't expect you to, you are a first year after all. Ah, it appears it is time for class to start Mr. Potter."

1st year students started filing in and a few 2nd year students. Some looked nervous while others bored but overall there was a sense of wonder in the room. This would be the 1st year students first magic class.

"Welcome to Basic Transfiguration. Here I will teach you the ideals behind transfiguration as well as how it works from both a magical and muggle perspective." Professor Desmond announced.

A loud _pfft_ noise echoed throughout the room when the word muggle was uttered. The noise had originated from a brown haired 1st year in the 2nd to last row.

"And your name is what young man?" Professor Desmond asked directing his question at the insolent brat near the back of the room.

"Kyle Jamison" The boy now known as Kyle responded.

"And what on earth do you find so entertaining that you had to interrupt me?" The professor demanded.

"You actually expect the muggles to have a better grasp on transfiguration than wizards?"

Professor Desmond actually smiled in return, "Ah thank you for asking about that Mr. Jamison. As a matter of fact muggles have absolutely no grasp on magical transfiguration." Kyle just simply smirked at that response. "We can't expect muggles to know anything about magic considering they aren't magical. However, while they have no magic they have an extraordinarily better grasp on reality than wizards do. "

The entire classroom, minus Harry, stared at Professor Desmond as if he had grown five heads out of his ass. "Would you like me to elaborate or would you all prefer to sit there and wonder to yourselves?" Professor Desmond asked.

Harry was the only one to talk, "Elaborate Professor Desmond, or I will." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you think you understand what I'm getting at?" Professor Desmond asked curiously, "Do tell us my point please and why you understand it."

"Well Professor I grew up going to a school for gifted muggles. At this school we learned, using electron microscopes, about atoms and how the make up the world." Harry smiled, this was his area of expertise, "What wizards fail to realize is that every solid, liquid or gas is made of the exact same things and the only difference is how fast they move. Furthermore atoms are not even the smallest particles on earth. There are smaller particles that make up the atoms. So when one transfigures things if you only understand that it is a solid object then all you can change it how the object looks."

Professor Desmond decided to jump in at that point, "So how is it different if you understand atoms?"

"Well you can alter the atomic structure and therefore cause a true and permanent change in the item. You wouldn't just be changing the way an object looks but also everything about it, including what it is made of."

Professor Desmond beamed, "Exactly. Wizards are basically idiots when it comes to science. Muggles on the other hand thrive because of science, it is their bread and butter. Did you purebloods know that muggles have created an information super highway?"

"A what?" Some blonde girl asked.

"It is a place that no one can truly see however anyone can access with the right connection and a computer. They call it the internet. This internet allows people from millions of miles away to share information, documents, recordings and many other things in a matter of seconds. They have achieved something that wizards haven't even tried to achieve."

Kyle scoffed, "Now I know you are pulling our legs. We all know that muggles are simply buffoons."

"Muggles are quite the opposite Mr. Jamison and you will learn that over the next few years. Most of our classes incorporate the best of both the muggles and the wizards. If you want to be the best, you must learn from the best. Class dismissed."

* * *

A/N: It is summer vacation so yes, hopefully I will be writing a lot more. Sorry for the short chapter... it is midnight.


	10. Chapter 10: Monkey See, Monkey Do

Chapter 10: A World of Monkeys

_"Monkey see, Monkey do."_

After transfiguration it was time for charms with Professor Levi Falhoun. Professor Falhoun was a tall lanky man with grey eyes and black hair. He wore long white robes which indicated his position as professor head of Diamond. "Students please find a seat quickly!" Falhoun bellowed and Harry quickly took his seat. "Welcome to Charm." The Professor said with a big smile on his face, "How many of you actually bothered to read the text book?"

Three hands, Harry's included, went up.

"I figured no one would read the book but that is quite few." He looked around the room, "Now does anyone know the difference between a charm and a hex?"

No one said anything.

The professor hung his head in a defeated manner, "Very well. A hex is a combative technique while a charm is normally used for everyday use. However charms can be used in a hex manner and hexes can be used in a charm manner. For example the hex confringo can be used to open a door, albeit kind of messy but effective. On the other hand the drought charm that is normally used to clean up water can be used to dehydrate a human being."

The whole room had their mouth drop at once. The idea that someone would use a regular charm to destroy a person was preposterous.

The professor continued none the less, "My job will be to teach you how to use charms normally and… creatively…"

The charms class continued on quite simply with Professor Falhoun teaching the beginnings of the alohomora charm.

Harry's mind was spinning with devilish ideas all period after Falhoun's speech.

After charms Harry had the Dark Arts with Professor Damien Darrow. Darrow had short black hair and dark brown eyes with red flecks. He was about 6 foot 3 and wore muggle clothing. He had a strong physique. When Harry walked in Darrow was quietly sitting at his desk. As the students began to filter into the Dark Arts classroom Darrow simply sat there. The class time started and Darrow continued o simply sit there quietly looking down at his desk. Whispering started throughout the room.

One student turned to Harry and whispered, "Is he deaf? Or simply dumb?" The kid snickered but Harry kept quiet because he was pretty sure this was a test.

Suddenly Professor Damien stood up and with a big smile he said, "Welcome to the Dark Arts. Here I will teach you everything you need to know about properly utilizing the darker side of magic. The dark arts can be used for more than mayhem and death. It can also be used for convenience and laziness. "

The whole class stared dumbly with wide eyes and open mouths as Professor Damien Darrow disintegrated into a pile of ash. Finally one brave student walked up to the pile of ash and touched it. "Mr. Dublin may I inquire why you are poking at what used to be my golem?" Professor Damien said as he walked into the room.

"Um sir…I'm sorry I just… I thought…" The student now identified as Dublin began to ramble.

"You just thought I was dead?" Professor Damien smiled, "That golem is just a taste of what you can do with the dark arts. Now where was my golem," Damien thought for a moment, "Right, it can also help with laziness. For example had I desired my entire class could have been taught by my golem. However I'd rather teach you myself." He waved his wand and the pile of ash vanished.

"The dark arts are a powerful branch of magic. Most of it has been banned in Britain. They are afraid because a great deal of the dark arts is used for murder. However there are a few misconceptions for example the AK or the killing curse is not a dark spell. In fact the AK requires light magic. It was originally designed to give someone a peaceful and painless death. The only way the AK will tap into dark magic is if hate is behind it. You can also cast the AK with love in your heart and mind."

Everyone in the room began whispering in awe at this piece of information. "Class, you will have homework. I wish for you to read chapter one of the Darker Side of Magic. It is about how to keep yourself from being corrupted by your magic. After doing that you are to make me a list of the top three things you shouldn't do. Also for extra credit make a list of 10 things instead of 3 and give detailed reasons as to why you shouldn't do that. Dismissed class." With that the professor snapped his fingers and vanished into black smoke.

Harry and the others stared at where the professor used to be until the shock wore off. They then began filing out to lunch. One of Harry's roommates, Calvin Marx, caught up with him. "Hey we don't seem to have been properly introduced. I'm Calvin Marx." Calvin extended a hand to Harry. Calvin was a blonde boy, a little bit shorter than Harry. He had striking ocean blue eyes.

"I know I heard your name called during the sorting," Harry took his hand anyways, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Care to eat lunch with me? I don't really know anyone here." Calvin told him.

Harry smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not." They took a seat and grabbed some food off the table.

"Wow," Calvin exclaimed, "They have American, Chinese, and Japanese food here!"

Harry laughed, "Thank god," Harry added, "I can't live forever off of European food. Back at home I have access to a great deal of different foods, I thought I'd die here."

Calvin rose an eyebrow, "Must be a benefit of being the boy-who-lived eh?"

Harry simply rolled his eyes, "No actually, it is more a benefit of being a genius. I got a job at a very early age. A powerful law firm put me in charge of an entire department and paid me quite a bit." Harry's eyes turned a little black, "All I've ever received for being the boy-who-lived was a scar and jackass relatives."

Calvin put his head down, "Oh… Sorry mate."

Harry's eyes returned to normal quickly, "It's fine, so what did you think of transfiguration?"

"It was very interesting, how did you know all of that science stuff?" Calvin asked as he put a heap of fried chicken and mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I'm a genius in the muggle world remember." Harry chuckled, "Science is the magic of the muggle world."

"Right. So we have potions, defense against the dark arts, battle magic, and runes left."

"Yup." Harry said as he finished his plate. "Ready to go?"

Potions turned out to be quite boring for Harry. It was like cooking and Harry hated cooking. He was good at it but he didn't enjoy it much.

After Potions came Defense Against the Dark Arts. The all quietly walked in the room and sat down. The headmistress was the teacher in this class.

"Welcome," the red head said with a huge smile on her face, "Now I used to be a huge book worm… still am. However I am well aware that you can't learn everything from a book. Here in DADA you will learn very little out of a book. I will teach you how to magically defend yourself . I teach both defensive spells and offensive defensive spells. For example you are still defending yourself if you booby trap the area around you. You are still defending yourself if you put a sunlight spell above your head when there are vampires nearby. " She beamed around her.

Then Professor Rosenberg continued, "You may be wondering how I could be qualified to teach this class. It is simple, I lived on a hell mouth for my entire life. Plus I was at one point the darkest witch on the east coast of the United States. That and last year I became a goddess." She deadpanned. "Today we will be practicing a simple shield spell."

Harry mastered the spell quickly and then sat in the back reading his text book until he came across an interesting piece of information and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Professor Rosenberg asked.

"Well I was reading and I came across a term called, 'permanent protection.' Is it truly possibly to cast a protection spell that lasts forever?" He inquired.

"Yes Mr. Potter it is possible. However in order to do that you need to either be extremely powerful or part demon."

"Interesting…" Harry trailed off and began talking to himself.

"Mr. Potter, if you plan on doing anything… different… please ask me to supervise at the very least." The headmistress told him and then walked off.

Class ended about 20 minutes later. Harry had found enough time to locate a spell he may want to cast. The spell would be a permanent shield. He knew he was part demon, and pretty powerful. The shield itself would only block against stunners and a few other spells but it may still be useful. He opted to speak with the headmistress later about it.

The next class he attended was Battle Magic. The class was loudly chatting about their previous classes. Suddenly a man walked in. He was dressed in a battle uniform. "Attention students." He shouted, "You are in a war room now!"

"Sit down, and shut up. You are all simply privates at this point. Soon however you will make armies." The professor smirked, "I am Lt. Sheppard. I have served in 2 magical wars and 1 muggle war. I can use everything from a bow and arrow, a wand, a staff, to a muggle weaponry. By the time you graduate from this class you will have experienced a simulated war. In a weeks time you will be part of an army. I will pick the general based on your competence. There will be a total of 3 armies. Each army will have 25 students."

He smiled brutally, "Now I know you are thinking, 'we don't have 75 students in this class.' Well congradu-fuck-a-lactions you can count. However there are 75 students your age who are taking this class. They just aren't all in the same period. Every student shall learn to the best of their ability. I shall pick the armies; I shall pick the army leaders. Then outside of class you and your armies shall meet in a drill room. You shall practice independently everything you learn in this room. I will allow you to use any spell except the three unforgivables. The battle field will be rigged so you cannot kill each other. However you can injure each other. The injury will only last as long as you are on the field. You are encouraged to learn other spells that the other armies don't know. You are encouraged to find a secret weapon. You are encouraged to try and get other armies to spill their plans."

He laughed, "Welcome to war!" The whole class just sat silently. They didn't know what to say. They didn't have any idea what to do. "Now there is a difference between soliders and commanders. One follows the 'monkey see, monkey do,' perspective and the other doesn't. Which are you going to be the monkey or the man?"

"Now the first thing you are going to learn is how to use a sword. Everyone grab a sword!" He shouted and motioned towards a rack of swords.

Harry wasn't so good with the sword at first however he quickly improved. It was as if his instincts, his blood, knew what to do.

After class Harry and Calvin were laughing, "Oh god, he wants a bunch of 11 year olds to fight a war." Calvin said as they walked to dinner.

"Not just a bunch of 11 year olds." Harry reminded his friend, "He wants us to fight a war." He motioned at his friend, "For all we know we will be on opposite sides of the battle field."

Calvin's eyes widened, "You would so kick my ass,"

Harry laughed, "I don't know you were doing very well with that sword."

"Bull, you almost cut my hand off." Calvin retorted.

"Well… yeah there is that." Harry said and laughed.

After dinner all they had left was runes.

Professor Lilac walked into the room, "Yo, I'm Faith Lilac," The professor informed them. She was covered from feet to head in a leather outfit. She had long brown hair, "Now I hate being called professor, I hate being called Ms. Lilac. You are going to call me Faith. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"a'ight. So I am here to teach you runes. I barely know shit about runes but this is the job they gave me. Go figure. However I do know that runes are carvings used for just about anything. You can make protection circles. You can use runes to keep people in or out. You can use runes to amplify power, kill people, heal people. You can even use 'em to raise the dead. Today we will just be using the runes to make a small circle of protection. Understood?" She asked the class.

"Yes Faith." They responded.

"Good so open your book and figure out how to do it." She told them.

They all looked shocked and unbelieving at her, "No I'm completely serious. Figure it out."

Harry was the only one who already had looked and found the runes required. He had then begun creating it. He had decided that this war was going to be the highlight of his year. He was going to use everything from all the other classes to wage the ultimate war.

* * *

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11: War Preparations

Chapter 11: War Preparations

_"You cannot simultaneously prevent and prepare for war" – Einstein _

The next morning Harry James Potter was surprised to be pulled aside by Lt. Sheppard. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Lieutenant." Harry responded. He was unsure what to say to the man. Just yesterday he was declaring a 3-sided war, "What can I do for you?"

Sheppard's voice got quieter, "You and I have… mutual friends. You see Wolfram has asked that I place you as one of the generals. They informed me you would be facing your own war someday. They told me it would be a three sided war and you would lead one of the sides. They have thus requested that I make you general. Do you accept?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Lieutenant I don't want to just be handed the position. I wish to earn it." He informed him.

Sheppard shook his head, "You will earn it by showing you are a true leader and by winning this war. The position is yours end of story."

"But sir, I didn't accept." Harry protested.

"You didn't but your employers insisted. When Wolfram insists one listens. So keep in mind that you are preparing to lead a war." With that Lt. Sheppard walked away leaving an annoyed and prideful child behind him.

Harry walked off to breakfast, "Calvin I just spoke with Lt. Sheppard." Harry told him when he saw him.

"What did you have to ask him after one lesson?" Calvin laughed.

"Nothing. He was informing me that he was placing me as general." Harry deadpanned.

"You got to be kidding me." Calvin exclaimed, "He said you were to earn the position."

"Yes well apparently if you work for Wolfram and Hart you don't have to earn anything. Especially when they order someone to give me a job." Harry said angrily, "I wanted to earn the job!"

"Wolfram and Hart?" Calvin said, "Who the hell is that?"

"I told you I work for a muggle company. Well they are a law firm that specialize in legally helping out supernatural creatures. They also do side jobs like trying to take over the world…" Harry trailed off.

"You work for an evil supernatural law firm?"

"Indeed." Harry responded, "It pays well and I am very high ranking. Apparently high ranking means they will hand a lot of things to you on a golden platter. Like two million dollars, a house, a jaguar, a mustang, a job as a general." Harry said the last part rather bitterly.

"two million American dollars? And you are complaining?"

"Evidently." Harry said, "Anyways we should eat and get to class." Tuesdays and Thursdays were transfiguration, potions, battle magic, and runes. Harry was secretly glad that he would be general. He wanted to win this war and he wanted to destroy the other teams. He would imagine them as Dumbledore and Voldemort

First transfiguration came, "You know you shouldn't use most of these spells on humans or on things consumed by humans." The transfiguration teacher informed the class. After class Harry approached Professor Desmond.

"What would happen if you transfigured an object that a person may eat?" Harry asked.

"Well it depends on what it is. If you transfigured a metal ball into a cookie it could cut up their stomach when the transfiguration wore off. It could also mess with their bowel system." He said simply, "It would probably kill them."

"What if you transfigured a creature into food?" Harry inquired, his brain making up interesting situations.

"Um, well the act of eating the object will kill the creature unless it was smaller than what it was transfigured into. In that case you would probably need multiple of that creature to turn it into whatever you want it to be."

Harry smirked, "Thank you professor."

"Mr. Potter," Desmond said, "May I inquire what you are planning?"

"It is simply preparations Professor."

"Preparations for what?"

"War." Harry said and then politely responded, "If you may excuse me." Harry walked out of the room with an interested smile on his face.

Next came potions. "Today we will be learning the basics of brewing potions." Professor Justine Kenney announced, "Before you can brew fame and bottle power you must learn why you doing the weird things you do in potions."

Calvin raised a hand, "You can brew fame and bottle power?"

"Yes." She said, "Now I assume some people have at least opened the book since I did assign homework. Has anyone noticed that in certain potions you are instructed to stir clock-wise while in others stir counter clockwise." The students nodded, "Have you ever wondered why? I mean in cooking it doesn't matter which way you stir it still tastes the same."

One of the students scoffed, "So what makes you think it's different in potions? It's just another liquid."

She smiled at the young girl, "Miss, if you stir a different direction in potions the potion will do the exact opposite of what it was meant to do. The reason is simple. Stirring in potions can be compared to a timeline. If you play it in forward, or stir clockwise, then you intend to watch life in forward motion. Yet if you play it in reverse, or stir counter-clockwise, and yet you wanted to watch life in forward motion, you will be sorely disappointed when you are watching life in reverse. Don't stir opposite, you will find a disaster."

Harry's and a few hands shot up.

"Yes Mr. Liam," The professor called on one of the students.

"So stirring the wrong way… it could like be deadly right?" Mr. Liam said in a very surf-esque voice.

The professor rolled her eyes, "Yes Mr. Liam. Mr. Potter?"

"Never mind professor. I'd prefer to ask you in private."

The professor looked a little confused but nodded, "Very well." She then proceeded to call on the remaining hands. As class was ending she called, "Mr. Potter please come here." Harry walked up to the desk, "What is it that requires my private attention."

"Pardon me Professor Kenney. To put it simply I am in Lt. Sheppard's class and would not like to lose a possible advantage in the war to my fellow classmates." He informed her.

"Ah so you are taking his war seriously?" Harry nodded, "Very well what is your query."

"If one were to simply reverse all of the stirring in a potion would it change how a potion looks?" Harry asked. He had a very interesting set of plans for the war.

"No it wouldn't." She said.

"And if one was to say reverse a healing potion it would harm the individual instead of heal correct?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." She nodded, "If I didn't know how safe this war is I would be sincerely worried about your classmates. Please keep these thoughts in the warzone only." She warned him.

"Of course professor," Harry laughed, "Why on earth would I use them any other way?"

Harry walked out of the room and right into Calvin who was chatting up a girl. "Geez Harry watch where you are going! This is Desiree Conrad or Desi. I just met her while I was waiting on you."

Harry smiled politely, "Hello Desiree, I'm Harry Potter." He took a better look at her; she had grey eyes, red hair, and a good smile. Calvin looked like he was very interested in her every word. "I'm surprised you are talking to Calvin here. I mean he is a nut job." Harry said in a joking manner.

Calvin turned to Harry with a look that said 'Shut up' and asked, "Why were you taking to the professor in private?"

"I had a few questions relating to the war." Harry informed him.

"The war?" Desi jumped in, "I'm in the war."

Calvin was a smart guy but clearly not a genius when he responded, "You're not in the war. We've never seen you in Lt. Sheppard's class."

Harry shook his head, "She's in a different period you imbecile."Harry playfully smacked Calvin upside the head.

"So what were you asking about the war?" Desi inquired.

"I'm sorry that's classified until we get assigned our armies." Harry said. He tried to sound as professional as possible.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. Well maybe we will all end up in the same army. I hope we don't have an idiot for a general."

"Oh well Harry." Calvin started but Harry stomped on his foot and then glared at Calvin.

"Oday otnay entionmay ethay eneralgay objay" Harry told Calvin.

Calvin just stared at him with a 'what the hell' look on his face.

Desi laughed, "Even I know he just spoke pig latin." She suddenly took on a concentrated appearance and then responded, "Do not mention the general job. Nice attempt at hiding that from me. So you are aiming to be general."

Harry responded, "ohway uckfay emay"

Desi looked at him, "I really don't want to fuck you. I just want to know what the general job is."

Harry glared, "Fine but you must swear to secrecy."

"Very well, I swear I won't tell anyone unless they already know." She said solemnly.

"Lt. Sheppard told me I am going to be one of the generals." He informed her.

She rose an eyebrow, "What'd you do bribe the guy?"

"Well _he_ didn't bribe him." Calvin said.

"What is with the stress on he?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I didn't bribe him and neither did my employers. They simply requested he give me the position."

"Must've been some request." She said, "So what do you say friends?" She held out her hand, "No matter what army I end up on I won't mind spying for you." She informed him. Harry took her hand and shook.

Calvin smiled, "Neither would I."

"So what you two are offering to be spies if you land in a different army?" Harry asked.

They both nodded, "Of course General." They said in unison, saluted, and then began to giggle.

Harry rolled his eyes , "Well Desi me and Calvin have Battle Magic right now. See you at dinner tonight?" She nodded and smiled at Calvin before leaving for her next class.

Calvin smiled, "So General, how does it feel knowing you already have two spies?"

Harry just laughed, "I feel like I now want you on the other teams. It would be like having 27 soldiers instead of 25."

They arrived in Lt. Sheppard's a few seconds before class started. "Welcome back to class. I hope you all have been planning for the war. We will be practicing a few battle spells that you may be encourage to use. However first I wish to inform you about the uniqueness of this war." Lt. Sheppard gazed around the room somberly.

"First and foremost each battle of the war will be fought and decided during regular class periods. After the battles we will have time to debrief and discuss the battle that just occurred. Each discussion will occur within the confines of each army. I will not give anyone special treatment. I will simply ask questions like, 'What do you think went wrong? What went right?' etcetera." The Lieutenant gave the class a stern look. "Cheating is not illegal. You can get people from the other team to give you information, battle plans, secret weapons. There are only two rules, you will not kill each other, you will not come to me for information. "

The Lieutenant then walked across the room to a white board with a drawing on it, "Each of your war rooms will have a drawing like this on it. At first you won't know where anyone is on the map except yourself. Everyone will be given a base camp. These battles may take weeks, you will be provided with rations."

Some girl's hand shot up, "Yes Miss…"

"Miss Darrel." She informed him, "How can we keep the battle within the period if it will last a week or more?"

Lt. Sheppard nodded, "Good question. The arena has been placed in a separate time. One week there will be the equivalent of twenty minutes in reality. The battle shouldn't last more than three weeks so we should have an hour or two to debrief and prepare for the next fight."

Miss Darrel then decided to talk again, "But sir when are we going to learn."

"Miss Darrel you have already spoken. If you wish to speak again you will raise your hand or I will recommend the King punish you." He said angrily, "As for learning. People learn more in times of war then in times of peace. When you are trying to learn to save your life you will be far more motivated."

Lt. Sheppard smirked, "Now I'm sure all of your little heads are wondering how a team will win when all you have to do is heal the wounded and then you have another solider. Well here is a hint. You can heal each other, but what if you don't know the counter? Furthermore what if they eradicate anyone who could have healed your soldiers. On top of that if a soldier suffers a permanent wound or cannot be healed in a specified time they will be proclaimed dead and taken off the battle field. The battle ends when one side reigns victorious by eradicating the others or getting the general or the next in line to surrender."

"Now we will be learning a few simple spells. The first one will make the opponent fall asleep." The whole class practiced and practiced but only a few got it down perfectly. The entire time the lieutenant was secretly casting the counter spell. When he was satisfied he informed the class, "You are to locate the counter on your own. If you don't find it then you will have a problem if it is used on you during the battle. The next spell we shall learn causes a form of full body paralysis it is petrificus totalus. "

The class began to practice the spell with partners. Harry and Calvin worked at it zealously. Harry had made sure that he and Calvin mastered the spell by the end of class.

Lt. Sheppard announced, "Tomorrow you will find the names of generals posted on the door to my class room. Before our next period each general needs to come and talk to me separately. They will request one person to be on their army. During the next period I will announce who will be in what army. Dismissed."

They all left the class quite quickly. "Calvin obviously you are going to be my request. Do you think Desi will actually spy for me if she isn't in my army?"

"Yes I think she was being serious. Why?"

Harry smiled, "Whatever army she ends up in will have a seriously hard time… I have a plan or two on how to mess with them from behind enemy lines. I'll fill you in when I get my war room."

Calvin nodded, "So whats left tonight?"

"Runes and actually I'm thinking about seeing if I can incoraparte some runes into our competition."

Calvin laughed, "Most of the runes we know can't help for shit."

Harry flashed him a smirk, "Yah but there's lots we haven't been taught that can help. But for now we have dinner and free time for a few hours."

They went over and sat down at the table, Desi joined them. For the first time Harry noticed her robes, they were emerald.

"So you are in emerald I see." Harry commented.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that's a problem."

They all grabbed some food as Harry responded, "No, not at all. I honestly don't understand the different colors mean."

She shrugged and leaned over, "So General, you planning on using me as a spy."

"If you are actually making yourself into one, of course. You must understand however that the things you are going to do is more than just reporting information." Harry informed her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I can't tell you until I know for sure you are willing to be a spy."

The remainder of dinner was fun. Afterwards Harry excused himself to go study his books in an empty classroom. In the classroom Harry removed his runes book and began to formulate a plan. He had decided that if he was to be given a base camp he would put as many runes and protection spells as possible on it. Although he had great ways to undermine the opponents he would not allow the opponents to undermine him in the same fashion. He would know to protect against it.

During runes he tuned Faith out the majority of the class and spent the time reading his runes book.. Faith was a laid back teacher but she hated being ignored. She finally shut Harry's book on his hand and hollered, "Potter you will follow me into my office and we will have a fucking chat! Understood?"

"Yes Faith." He said sheepishly.

"That's Professor Lilac to you!" She shouted and dragged him into her office, "What the fuck do you think you are doing!"

Harry knew he needed to calm her down quickly, "Pardon me Professor Lilac, I was simply reading the book and trying to grasp the concept."

"You were five chapters ahead of the class." She told him.

"Yes, I realize professor. I was reading the current chapter during my spare time. I finished that and moved on and on. "

"Why the sudden interest in advanced runography?" She demanded.

"Professor it's for the war. I am using the runes for ideas on how to protect a base camp. To ward off others and such."

She rolled her eyes, "What a nerd… you remind me of a certain redhead I grew up with. Fine, fine I'll leave you to learn on your own during class. If you have questions just ask."

Harry apologized again and then class ended. After class Harry spent the entire time in an abandoned classroom until curfew. He had a way of ensuring his team would win and he wanted to perfect it.

* * *

If you think you know what Harry's plans are send me a PM. Please review though. I love to hear your thoughts. I am trying to update more often.


	12. Chapter 12: Realizations

Chapter 12: Realizations

_With realizations of one's own potential and self-confidence in one's ability, one can build a better world."_ – The Dalai Lama

Harry woke up the next day, walked down to breakfast, and there he met Calvin and Desi. Desi was holding a rather large cat in her arms that caused Harry's eyes to bug out. Calvin and Desi started laughing, "This is my cat Rupert. He is half cat half kneazle you like?"

"Actually now that you mentioned it my familiar is due to hatch tonight." Harry said off-handedly.

"Familiar?" Both of them asked.

Calvin then continued, "Harry what do you mean by hatch?"

"What do you think I mean by hatch?"

Desi had a thoughtful look on her face and then commented, "Only reptiles hatch or chickens or birds. I highly doubt you brought a chicken. Hmm maybe a bird?"

Harry laughed, "No I already have an eagle, and it's a snake that is hatching tonight."

Calvin's eyes widened, "You have an eagle."

"Yes his name is Phantom." Harry said simply.

"Why the hell haven't I seen him in the dorm?"

Harry laughed, "He's invisible."

Calvin went red, "So you are just fucking with me Potter!"

Desi began to laugh along with Harry who even laughed harder, "God no, I'm being serious. My eagle has the ability to be invisible. The store manager thinks he's a crossbreed with a magical creature."

Calvin eyed his friend, "You are one strange, strange little man."

Desi ignored Calvin, "So you said your snake is hatching tonight?"

"Yah I put the egg on the fire 2 days ago so he should be hatching tonight." Harry told them , "Anyone want to watch her hatch tonight?"

"Fire!" Calvin exclaimed, "How the hell are you hiding fire in our dorm?"

"I cast a notice-me-not charm on the fire. Didn't you notice part of the room is warm than the rest." Harry smirked and then commented, "Well actually you wouldn't have. It is called a **notice** me **not** charm"

Calvin's mouth open and closed a few times and then stayed shut.

Desi smirked, "What kind of snake?"

"It 's a mix between an Ashwinder and a Fierce Snake. I'd call it a Fierce Ashwinder." Harry explained, "It's fire resistant and extremely poisonous."

Calvin's mouth opened again, "You are hatching a poisonous, fire resistant snake in our room?"

"It's going to be my familiar and I'll tell it not to bite."

Even Desi looked a little shocked at that response, "And what do you speak parseltounge or something?" She responded sarcastically.

Harry smirked, "As a matter-of-fact I am Lord Slytherin. "

Desi and Calvin started laughing, "Now we know you are fucking with us."

Harry rolled his eyes and began walking off. Before he left he said one thing, "If you want to know the truth be there tonight at 9 for the hatching. See you in class." He walked away from the breakfast table and left his two friends in shock.

Desi and Calvin exchanged looks, "Do you think he might actually be Lord Slytherin?" Desi asked.

"Well Harry has been full of surprises since I met him." Calvin said.

Desi raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Did you know Harry is the head of an entire department at one of the most powerful law firms in the world and is paid two million dollars a month?" Calvin asked her.

"No shit?" She asked.

"No shit." Calvin responded.

That morning Harry walked to charms class alone and avoided Calvin during class. Harry sat away from Calvin and 'listened' to Professor Falhoun.

Professor Falhoun had decided to teach the class about using charms in everyday life. Harry was far from interested in learning about house cleaning charms or how to cook with magic. However the whole time that he was 'intently listening' to the Professor he was actually looking through a master book from Wolfram and Hart. The book he currently had linked as an advanced charms book. Harry stumbled upon a very hard, powerful charm called the fidelius charm. He quietly asked the book for a book on the charm in particular. The book slowly got thinner and became a 100 page guide to the fidelius.

Harry became immersed in the book until class ended. When the professor dismissed the class Harry did not rise from his seat.

"Potter I'd like to get to lunch can you finish whatever childish rubbish you are reading somewhere else." Falhoun said rather gruffly.

"Professor I'm reading a book dedicated to using the fidelius charm." Harry informed him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Falhoun's face changed quickly from confusion, to impressed, and then to worry, "You aren't considering doing that alone are you?"

"Well I am hoping to use it in the you-know-what."

Falhoun looked geniuinely confused, "No I don't know what Mr. Potter."

"The war is starting in battle magic class soon and I was hoping to utilize this spell." Harry informed him.

"No one your age can do that spell it requires extraordinary power." Falhoun told him.

Harry rolled his eyes and cast a silencing spell on the class room, "Swear an oath to not reveal what I'm about to tell you please."

Falhoun raised a brow, "Very well. I, Levi Falhoun, swear on my magic to not reveal any information Harry Potter tells whilst we are in this room today." Falhoun said and his wand glowed blue.

"I'm half demon." Harry said, "Is that enough power?"

Falhoun smirked, "Yes Mr. Potter I do believe it may be." He looked thoughtful and then asked, "Have you practiced the wand movement and incantation?"

"Yes Professor I have practiced I just haven't actually tried it. Plus I have to alter the words depending on what I'm hiding correct?" Harry said.

The professor nodded, "Smart of you lad, let us try it on a desk,"

Harry turned to an empty desk and took a deep breath. He quickly changed the phrase to work for a desk. He then took out his wand and began doing the motions. _Swish, circular motion, flick, counter-clockwise circular motion, gouge, whip, clockwise circular motion, flick, swish, gouge._ Harry told himself in his head while out loud he said, "Velieris is desk , planto is a specialis held me quod tantum mihi. Fidelitas"

Harry almost fell over from exhaustion. The spell had worked and the desk was no longer in the professors sight. Only Harry could see it.

The professor grabbed him quickly, "Well done for a first try. It will get easier with practice. Plus with practice you can move to bigger and better objects." The professor then added, "Although if you are going to fidelius your entire camp you should use some runes to build a circle first. The circle will encompass the entire camp and give you something to focus the spell on."

Harry smiled, "So how long until I can do the whole camp?"

"Well you do have a lot of raw power, most people your age would be in hospital for a week after trying that. Um, two questions 1: do you know how to tell someone where the desk is? 2: can you reverse the spell?" The Professor inquired.

Harry nodded, "I know how." He grabbed a pen and pencil and wrote down, _The secret desk resides in the 3rd row of the 4th colum of Professor Falhoun's student desks._ Then he handed Falhoun the paper. Falhoun smiled because the desk was now there.

"Now release the secret." The Professor told him.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Ostendo sum meus specialis pro totus video vidi visum" He then laughed, "Too bad we don't know if it worked."

"What do you mean?" Falhoun asked.

"Well even if it didn't work both of us would see it. I guess if people start asking why there is an empty space in the middle of the class room we will know we have a problem." Harry smiled, "Thanks professor."

"No problem Mr. Potter. This was… enjoyable. I never get to teach students with the kind of power and intelligence you wield. If you decide you wish to practice anymore advanced charms just let me know. Now lunch time wouldn't you agree?" He laughed.

Harry left feeling tired but confident he could fidelius the base camp eventually. On his way to lunch he stopped by Lt. Sheppard's classroom.

The Lieutenant was in, "You forgot to stop by my room." He told Harry disapprovingly, "You forgot to tell me your one request and I had to post the list despite you not putting your request in."

Harry looked horrified and the Lieutenant started laughing, "The only list I posted was with the names of the generals on them. I haven't gotten any requests yet General. I'm simply teasing."

Relief flooded every inch of Harry's body, "My request is."

"Calvin Marx?" Lt. Sheppard asked and cut him off.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

The Lieutenant had a knowing look about him, "You know I have a good feeling about this war. Out of every first year war I've seen I think this one will be the most creative."

"I guarantee it will be creative." Harry said.

Lt. Sheppard nodded, "I'm expecting a lot from you General Potter. Don't disappoint. By the way would you like to see who you are competing against?"

Harry nodded eagerly and was handed a list with three names on it.

First Year Generals

Darrel, Daisy

Jamison, Kyle

Potter, Harry

"Thank you sir," Harry said.

"Good luck General Potter. By the way you may want to ask around about your competition. They aren't exactly uneducated." Lt. Sheppard informed him.

Harry left to eat lunch quickly and quietly. He was still avoiding Desi and Calvin. Next up was Dark Arts with Professor Golem *cough* Darrow.

"Welcome back to dark arts. Today we will be practicing how to time a curse." Professor Darrow began, "First of all when I say time I mean make it so that a curse will only begin working at a specific time."

He pointed at a rat in a cage, "Imagine this was a human man or an opponent. Now I know this opponent is not very important to me. They aren't particularly powerful. However I do know that when it leaves the battle field it will be returning to a group of other rats. So If I perform a curse and set a specific time I can perhaps get the curse to start when it reaches the other group of rats. Does anybody think they know why that may be a positive thing?"

Harry raised his hand, "If one casts a spell of insanity on its opponent and makes it only activate in say 5 hours when it will probably be at home then it will go insane on its family." Harry said. He secretly had a question just itching in the back of his head for Professor Darrow.

Harry waited until all the students were practicing timing a spell to ask Professor Darrow his question. "Hey professor I was wondering if there is a way to test if someone has a timed curse on them."

"Yes Mr. Potter or should I call you General Potter now?" The professor asked knowingly, "There is a way. I can't provide you with the answer; however, I've heard you have a magic book. You may want to ask that book for information on timed curses."

Harry nodded and understood the hint, "Thank you professor."

"And Mr. Potter before you do anything stupid like trying a dark curse on your own. Seek help." Professor Darrow told him, "Now I know you've mastered the curse timing. So I give you permission to leave the classroom. Good day Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Professor Darrow in disbelief but simply nodded and walked out of the classroom. Harry walked to his dorm and called out, "Phantom!" The eagle appeared, "I have a letter I need you to take to Sarah. Understood?"

The eagle nodded.

"Good it is urgent and I'd prefer you weren't seen leaving. Make sure you stay there until you receive a reply from Sarah." The eagle cawed and stuck out his foot.

Harry quickly wrote down his letter and sent it with Phantom. Afterwards Harry headed down to his next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

During DADA Harry and his class were taught about the difference between shield magic and permanent protection shields. Harry realized that the biggest problem with permanent spell work was that it required a larger supply of magic to work. Wizards didn't have that large of a supply until they were adults. Demons however were born with an extraordinarily large supply of magic. Like with wizards demonic magic supplies grew with the demon. So the older Harry got the more powerful he would get. Even now he would be capable of performing permanent magic. After DADA Harry had an hour of free time before dinner which he used for research.

Harry quickly discovered that Demonic Wizards were actually very rare. Demons and Wizards both had their own separate hidden worlds. The two worlds almost never crashed and therefore they never had half-demon half-wizard children. Harry was one of a hundred recorded demon wizards. Most demon wizards were hunted and killed from birth. He had a double core. _Oh merlin!_ Harry thought to himself. _My wand is a double core double wood wand to represent that my magic has a double core. _

Harry's mind was filled with realizations of the power he held as he walked to dinner. He ate quickly at dinner and then headed upstairs to wait for his friends.

At exactly 9 o'clock that evening Desi and Calvin walked into the room. Harry took the notice-me-not charm off of the fire and it revealed to Desi and Calvin. Harry then cast a spell so no one could hear what they said from the outside. He then turned to his friends and raised his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth until 10 o'clock tonight." His wand glowed black and then dimmed.

"Now I request," Harry started, "That you take oaths to not reveal what I tell you."

Both of them nodded and took their oaths.

Harry then said, "I am the head of Slytherin, Black, Potter, Fay, and Maeve."

Both of his friends eyes bulged. "That's amazing." Desi added.

"Yes I know… we aren't entirely sure how it happened. But I know the Maeve line comes from my demon blood."

"Demon blood?" They both exclaimed.

Harry blushed, "I suppose I should have said that earlier. I am descended from the Kaen demons. I'm one of the few half-wizards half-demons in the world."

Calvin asked, "So do you actually have an invisible eagle?"

"Yes but I sent Phantom to deliver a letter before DADA. " Harry told them.

The conversation continued like this for hours. Harry told them everything he thought they should know including the prophecy that he must kill Voldemort. However Harry left out the part of killing Dumbledore. He didn't think they would necessarily approve.

A quarter till 10 a crack could be heard and all of their heads snapped towards the fire with the red egg.

A red and black scaled head popped out of the egg. It's shell shattered within seconds and the 2 inch snake slithered out of the fire. It hissed, _"Where iss my mother?"_

Harry responded, "_I am your master. Your mother gave me your egg. My name is Harry."_

_"Harry."_ The snake hissed, "_Who am I?"_

_"You are Melinda, my dark serpent." _Harry responded, "_Or Mel for short."_

Calvin and Desi looked at the exchange with a mix of curiosity and fear. On one hand their friend seemed to be communicating with it on the other hand it was an extremely poisonous snake.

Harry offered his hand to the snake, "_Will you be my familiar?"_

_"Of courssse, Massster."_ Melinda responded and touched the end of her tail to his hand. A dark red glow appeared.

"She has accepted herself as my familiar." Harry informed them, "She is now my snake."

His friends looked relieved and Desi finally spoke, "I think I should head to my dorms to sleep."

Calvin raised a brow at Harry questioningly, "Will she bite me?"

Harry turned to Melinda, _"Do not bite either of them. Understand?"_

_"Of courssse massster." The snake responded_

"She will not bite you." Harry told him, "Let us go to sleep..." Harry trailed off muttering about the fidelius spell and being tired.

Melinda wrapped around Harry's arm and they went to bed.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys like so far? What do you hate? Anybody think they know how Harry will act in the war?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Questions, comments, concerns? REVIEW.

PS:I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!


End file.
